Naruto Shinka: Demon Sage of the Void
by jdssp
Summary: Everyone knows that making a deal with the devil isn't smart,Naruto thought that kami would be nicer. After dying during the retrieval mission,Naruto pays for another chance to save his killer and become kage. Ultimately though, he will do so much more. heavyAU!/ harem/spiritual/allpeople unnerfed!/notevil!darknaruto/realisticGodlikeOOC rookienine/ multicrossovertenficproject
1. Prologue: Again

please review, also there is a reason for all of the iffy things naruto will end up doing in my fic. Also, please help me with my errors if you see some.

/

Naruto lay there, hours passed by in seconds as numbness washed over his cold body. Tears, flowing down his face, mixed with the blood surrounding him. A single word, trapped in a veil of silence, escaped his lips as he felt the light leave his eyes. "Why?"Naruto mouthed as the world drifted away and he fell into the darkness.

With a start, Naruto's senses sharpened and he somehow sat up. Looking around he saw an endless void of blinding darkness surrounding him. The only object in the vicinity was a humanoid with undistinguishable features that beckoned for him to approach it. "Are you prepared to die?" it asked him in a grave voice as he approached it.

"What do you mean!" Naruto demanded.

"Are you ready to give up on your friends and give into to death?" it repeated. It's crossed arms unfolded as he stood almost directly in front of it.

Looking into the… thing's eyes Naruto replied, "I can't! Dying is **_not_** an option yet. I still have to save Sasuke and become Hokage! I can't die until then. Believe it!" Naruto slipped into a stance, prepared to fight this thing if it meant returning to his friends.

"Well I guess you don't want to know that you were, in fact, currently milliseconds from being truly dead then had I not brought you here."

"But, I am perfectly fine." Naruto replied, while looking down at his chest and rubbing it. Although he saw no apparent wound, it still ached a little bit.

The figure placed a hand on his shoulder. "I brought you into a rip in space time. A place removed from the universe. Here there is no pain so you have no wounds. But as soon as you return to your world you will die."

"Who exactly are you?" Naruto asked, hanging around Ero-sensei had given him a high respect for the arts of space time like fuiinjutsu.

**_The closest thing that you would understand is basically. Well, you could say I am the Kage of all human works. I am the god of each one and you as well. But you may call me First._**

"NANI! You're Kami-sama?!" Naruto exclaimed while backpedaling away from his touch.

"Yes, I am." First said with a grin. "Do you wish to live in your world once more? Do you wish to live once we stop talking?"

Naruto looked at First and started nodding his head. "I have to."

"The price is steep, can you really pay it."

"Name it."

"In exchange for your life, three conditions will be set. You will lose your humanity. You will conquer all the lands. And you will follow my orders while alive. Your soul will be bound and watched by Friend to provide future instructions...If you agree to these then your life will be returned and you will be allowed to accomplish your two life goals, becoming a Kage and saving Sasuke's soul."

Setting his mouth into a line, he thought over the price he would pay, and he gave his answer.

/

Naruto awoke with a start. Sitting up abruptly, he screamed as phantom pain ripped through his mental body. Drawing a ragged breath and clenching his teeth he looked down at his chest. Seeing no hole, the pain began to subside.

He then noticed his surroundings and the familiarity off the dark corridor his was in.

'That fox-bastard! What does he want right now! I have to get Sasuke.' He thought to himself as he jumped up and shot down the sewers towards the Kyuubi's prison.

Along the way he contemplated how he was still alive. 'He stabbed me through my heart and my lungs, how am I still alive?' he thought, bewildered at his own survival. 'Wait! Was that deal with Kami real!? I thought it was just a dream!' getting slightly panicked now, he sprinted into high gear.

In about 15 seconds he arrived at the large room that should hold the Kyuubi, but the cage was gone. No bars, no seal, and, worst of all, no fox.

"Surprised are we" asked a deep rasping voice from behind.

Looking behind himself, Naruto gasped at what he saw. The fox's nine tails lay limp beside their owner. His fur was turning grey at a rapid pace; already, he had lost three tails and a leg to it. "W-What! How are you out of the seal!"

"How indeed." The fox replied, "We were dying, Naruto. You received two mortal wounds and a paralyzed body from the neck down due to that _Uchiha's_ chidori." The fox growled menacingly. "Then that damn seal of the Yondaime's started to break down our chakras. It disintegrated a little after it began. Right now your body is dead, Naruto. Nothing is going to change that." He took a break to see what the child is thinking on the matter.

"I-I'm dead." stated Naruto. ' I can't be dead, kami said he would save me.' As the situation settled in, his fists clenched in anger he shouted. "I- I can't be dead. Not yet! There is so much I need to do! Sasuke, becoming Hokage, Sakura-chan. So many things, and you say I'm dead!?" 'He didn't lie did he?' Softer, almost like he was crying he added. "I made a promise, if this is true t-then I-I broke my promise. The only thing she ever asked of me." Eyes watering he sat down in the sewers and grasped his knees. "So what happens now furball. Do I just sit here and take it?" he asked with a listless voice and hollowed eyes.

The Kyuubi looked upon the boy who he had earned a grudging respect for. Reaching over with one of his good tails he hugged the boy and wiped his eyes. "I said your body is dead, kit. Not you." He spoke softly.

Naruto looked at the fox like he was an idiot, "are you serious? There is no way I am alive if my body isn't. That is not the way death works!"

"Kit, before I was sealed, was I living inside of a piece of flesh like you did?" He asked.

" No?"Naruto replied.

"I didn't think so." With a sad smile on his face, Kyuubi looked into Naruto's eyes. "_We_ aren't going to die kit, _I _am."

"B-but you're immortal. The Bijuu can't be killed! If you could just die like that, I would never have had you sealed in me. The damn Villagers would have had no reason at all to have hurt me!" Naruto shouted while batting away the tip of Kyuubi's, now stone, tail. The shadow of his hair hid his eyes as he stood. "Kyuubi, tell me what is going on here. Right. **_NOW!_**"

At this moment, the Kyuubi's fur had changed to being almost all grey, only his head and right paws were untouched. "Please, don't call me by that title anymore; it doesn't apply to me now. My name is Kurama."

"What do you mean kyu-Kurama? You're not the nine-tails anymore?"

"That's right kit; the reward of my death is yours to reap. You're not a human anymore, but don't worry about it too much. You'll love being a demon." With that, Kyuubi's body had turned into stone. His statue then shattered as a bright explosion of red blew out from it, seeping through Naruto's pores and entering his chakra coils where it quickly corrupted every cell of his body on an atomic level. 'this is the pain of losing one's humanity huh' thought Naruto as a scream ripped through his body and he blacked out again.

/

Naruto woke softly as his ninja senses kicked in and he felt an entity near him. Opening his eyes, he saw a figure that seemed to be a genjutsu. It kept changing, but one thing remained the same, his ruby red eyes.

**_Hmmn. Are you finally awake? You sure took long enough._**

Naruto looked down at himself and noticed he looked very different. His body kept a humanoid shape, but the 9 tails of bone and his boney exoskeleton kind of ruined the look of normalcy. Not to mention of course the large hole in his chest. His sharp fangs and glowing eyes could also complicate things, regardless of the mask hiding them. "Who are you? Is this permanent, and why can't I see you clearly?" He said as he contemplated the price he recently had paid and wondering what losing his humanity meant for him, 'being a jinchuuriki is bad. Being a demon is worse. What will the villagers think of me?'

**_Wow! You worry about other's opinions waaaay too much man. But anyways, I am your FRIEND from First. I will be in charge of both your planning and training to make you strong as First needs you. I am so glad you're a demon now, you'll withstand all my training and experiments and anything I need you to do. This will be an interesting time for us, but while you can revert, when we train you won't get to. IT'S FOR SCIENCE! _**Friend then bowed over him to look in his eyes. **_And I won't have to hold back because you can't die anymore ^_^. And, the reason I look weird is because I am currently inside of you. You are seeing a shoddy representation of me as a hallucination; I am supposed to stay in here so no one thinks that the fox is missing._**

'What did I sign up for?' Naruto groaned inwardly. "And if I refuse? Hypothetically of course."

**_I kill you. Sakura dies. The leaf burns. And, Sasuke burns in hell, unsaved for all eternity._**

"Unacceptable! You can't do that!"

**_Then just don't make me. The first thing you need to do is get up and find the Kaguya. We need him NOW._**

"Alright, sheez, but why do we need him? Isn't he dead? Also are all of our friends okay? I need to help them." Just as Naruto started to run, friend spoke up.

**_They are fine, also stop talking out loud. It will draw attention later. Just give me your thoughts when you need me. I'll be listening. And you will see what we need the body for when we get there._**

Naruto nodded and leaped up from the shore, unaware of the red eyes watching him as he ran up the cliff-face of the valley of the end.

/

Naruto arrived at the bone forest 4 minutes later ready to complete this task so he could check on his friends. Looking around, he spotted a body lying in a ring of dirt and leapt to it. After flipping it he confirmed who it was. 'Eh what do I do with him now Friend?'

**_Pfft that's simple. You eat him, you are literally using pure chakra to move your body right now. If you eat him, you will have the nutrients necessary to fix your body._**

Naruto sat there for about three minutes trying to process what he just heard friend say. But strangely, he could feel it. Deep down he felt a tug, his body hunched itself over the kaguya, Kimimaro, his jaw unhinged as he leapt forward. He was repulsed by the taste at first when he bit into his body, but soon his now ravenous hunger squashed it down as the blood ran down the crevices in his "skin".

After three minutes all was gone, even his bones. 'what now. Where do we go from here?'

**_It is too late for you to save this Sasuke, but First doesn't break a promise. We are going back to your past Naruto, get ready. _**

In a flash of light, they disappeared as their world unraveled only to reconstruct itself on the day after the Kyuubi attack.

/


	2. Chapter 1: Void

"Sarutobi-sama!" yelled a large man who leapt through the window with surprising grace for such a tall man.

Hiruzen Sarutobi turned around to see the anbu commander approaching. "Ah. Yes dragon-san?" he asked while looking at the devastation from the previous night's attack. "I presume that the council is summoning me?"

The commander nodded his head with a careful grace, knowing of the bad blood between him and the council. "I am afraid so sir, they need you to come to their meeting to decide the _new_ Hokage. They said that they need you now." He turned to leave.

"Wait dragon-san."

Turning to face the retired Hokage, dragon said "you need something?"

"Tell them that I have news. It is about the Kyuubi's death."

With a grim nod, the cloaked man turned and disappeared into the village to inform the council upon his arrival.

Turning around, Sarutobi opened the door to a little room. Inside, wrapped in a blanket stained with blood, lay a newborn child with whiskers of bone on his face and a small bone tail. As he picked the little one up, it opened it's eyes and held his gaze. Intelligent crimson eyes that stared straight into Sarutobi Hiruzen and tugged at his soul. Placing a slight genjutsu on the child, he disappeared in a shunshin. 'The council will have to be reigned in on this one' he thought to himself as he put on the mask of his younger self. He was ready to show the council just why he is known as the God of Shinobi if they dared to disobey him on this.

/

A 6 year old Naruto was kicked out of a store once again, bleeding from the kick to his mouth.

"AND DON'T COME BACK YOU FILTHY DEMON!" yelled the store keeper.

Naruto got up, popped his jaw into socket so it would heal faster, and brushed off his black cloak; he pulled the hood up and walked away without a word.

'Friend, what was the point of all that? I didn't need to get any food from him; why did you make me go in that asshole's store?' Naruto thought as he walked towards his favorite place in the village. He made sure to stick to the shadows as they made him comfortable during the day.

**_You needed a reason to "storm" off and train; I gave you one in the form of anger at that human._**

Taking to the roof, Naruto started leaping from roof to roof. He used improvised bone cleats to provide the necessary leverage and balance. 'You know that the old man would help me if I just asked. There was no point in that.'

**_I know you are hungry, if the Hokage sent someone to help you train then he would see your feeding habits. And we all know what would happen when it leaks to the council._**

Naruto paid attention to his surroundings when he ran out of buildings. Landing in a roll, Naruto looked at the large fence in front of him. Licking his lips, he walked to a shadow coming from the trees it held and fell through, landing on the other side ready to go. 'You are right about one thing; I am really fucking hungry right now.' Dropping his cloak, he revealed a bare chest and a modified pair of black cargo pants with a hole for his tail. He placed the cloak into a nearby shadow and took out a black shirt, which he put on.

He crouched down and started sprinting, letting his instincts take over. He ran for almost 7 minutes when his ears caught the sound of something. Leaping into a nearby tree, he climbed up to take a look at what he saw. A pack of large tigers were eating on the carcass of a large reptile.

He smirked; none of them had noticed him as he pulled two white kunai from his wrists. 'Dinner time!' He thought as he jumped into the midst of them. He rushed the first, a female. With a quick twist he slit its throat.

The others had finally reacted to his presence. One of them, a male this time, jumped at him in an attempt to surprise him from behind; a thrown kunai had him on the ground as the life left his eyes.

Another kunai appeared in Naruto's hand as he jumped over a tiger attempting to swipe at him. When he landed, he ran past it while dragging a kunai through it's ribs and slicing it's right hamstring with a reverse twist. It fell to the ground, unable to stand as it bled out.

The last opponent, the largest of them by 5 feet at least, looked him dead in the eyes. It's eyes flickered towards a shadow at the edge of the treeline as if hoping to hide something. Naruto looked towards the spot before he was forced to dodge a mauling attack. 'Friend, was that a cub?'

**_I believe so. What are you going to do with it?_**

Naruto pondered this as he sliced off a paw, but the tiger's roaring pain drowned out his thoughts. Deciding to kill the damn thing, he jumped on it's back and sliced between it's vertebrae essentially cutting the spinal cord. He watched as the dead bodies started sinking into their shadows.

Looking back at the cub, he saw it struggling to get away. Walking towards it he saw it was stuck in a patch of poison Briarnestle.

**_Naruto, you know what you need to do…_**

'I know, I know, it's just, I don't enjoy killing the young. It wastes all their potential.' Reaching up he pulled out a white tanto from his shoulder. "Shh, Shh, little one. I'll make it all better." Petting its head he hummed a lullaby. It slowly calmed down and even purred until it fell asleep. Naruto raised his sword and dropped it on it's neck in a swift decisive blow, severing it's head in a single strike as its blood painted the trees and it's remains sank into the shadows.

He sat on his knees and reached into his shadow. Feeling what he needed, he grabbed the leg and ripped it off. He then softly hummed as he began to eat. 'Friend, why am I always so hungry?'

**_There are many reasons for that, but the important one is your age. Your young body is incapable of sustaining itself on pure chakra because it is still growing. But since you aren't human, your growth is different. Your body converts all undesirable mass into chakra. But it only keeps a small amount of what you eat for growth. It takes 1 ½ tons of mortal muscle to give you 3 pounds of demonic muscle. There are many ratios for different parts of your body, but there is a reason I had you eat the human Kimmamaro, your body will assimilate only what is useful. While it does include bloodlines, you have to be careful or your body could lose stability. Understand?_**

Naruto nodded his head slowly as he took in the information. 'So, is there anything else?'

**_ Humans, specifically ninja, are the closest to demons. Their bodies are 10 times stronger than any other mortals, so it takes 10 times less to grow off of them, but since you refuse to just hunt for them in other villages you are always hungry. It should stop by the time you hit adulthood, but that's a long ways away so don't count on it._**

Naruto nodded as he finished off the last body. 'I guess it makes sense. Even without using chakra, I am still a beast at fighting.' A quick kick at a tree proved his point as the wood cracked and a 2 foot dent was left in it.

Looking at the sky, Naruto saw it was getting dark so he set about working on his routine to get his body up to par. He got so caught up in his training that he did not notice the sound of a shunshin as a red eyed teen left the Forest of Death to think upon what he had seen.

/

"Itachi, what is troubling you? You seem more emo than usual." Asked a teen two years older than him.

"Cousin. I have told you repeatedly. I. Am. Not. Emo." Itachi said while clenching his fists and attempting to get past the man. "It's nothing. I just witnessed the power of THAT child. It was intriguingly similar to your own as far as I could see, with a few differences."

"Ohh. I see then. I understand why that would trouble you." He reached out and stopped Itachi's movement with two fingers to his head. "Foolish little cousin, you should have invited him over for supper. I know that training like that is tiring. I bet he was hungry, don't you?"

Itachi thought back as his cheeks tinged green. "He ate while he was there. And judging by his tastes in food, I don't think he would have enjoyed eating with us."

Intrigued, his cousin raised an eyebrow "How so, exactly?"

"He killed and ate four of the T-level tigers and one cub in the forest, raw, even the fur and bones. Not only that, he also used what appeared to be his own bones to kill them. When he killed the cub, he sang it a lullaby before beheading it as it fell asleep." He took a break there to regain his composure. "He also hummed the same song as he sat in place and began eating them."

His cousin's face became slightly stern as he hardened his gaze. "I see then. I suppose I had better check what you are saying, if this is true… I will make a decision."

With that, he left. Itachi looked after him before he turned and walked to his house, wondering what one of his cousin's infamous decisions would change in his life.

/

Naruto was punching trees down left and right with his armored fists. His bone gauntlets were shredding the area, so he also was covered in armor to protect him from the flying splinters. It was also helping him with his endurance.

A figure appeared in the treeline behind him. Seeing what appeared to be a rampage by a small demon occurring before his eyes, the figure made his decision.

With a leap he landed on the ground half-way to the figure. As soon as he made to run towards it though, he was forced to dodge ten projectiles sent towards him.

Naruto watched the figure dodge his bones as he made two tantos to fight with and held them in a reverse hold as he was rushed by the attacker. The man ducked around each attack, though sloppily. And countered with a right straight.

'Damn, that armor doesn't telegraph his moves well. I've got to get rid of it' thought the figure as he started running towards Naruto, doing seals at a rapid pace.

Naruto impacted a tree and found himself stuck; looking around he realized it was the shadows holding on to him! He ejected himself from his armor just as a fireball struck it. He rolled with the force before turning to the man and throwing kunai after kunai at him.

Seeing many white kunai coming for him he used the Sharingan to track each one of them. As his body avoided them, he grabbed the last one to retaliate when it suddenly pierced his hand with spikes! He released it and watched as all of the kunai stopped. He saw 5 shadows holding each one. They then split into tens of slivers of bone.

Naruto shouted, "_Kageton: shinigami ame nojutsu!"_ with a grin, and each shadow split, throwing over 300 needled at the figure.

Seeing the attack, the man attempted to dodge the attack but was still hit in some none vital areas of the body. The man made a seal Naruto had never seen before1 and sat down on his knees. The shadows from around the clearing came towards him and covered his body in a shroud. He whispered "_Boidoton: __Chiyu Nōryoku no Boido"_ before standing up like nothing was wrong. While still holding the weird sign, he whispered another technique "_Boidoton: Kūdō kage shuraudo_" and disappeared.

Naruto looked left and right before his tail suddenly shot up and deflected an attack from his unseen enemy. Jumping away he started reforming his armor, when it covered him completely, he said "_Kageton: Kage Kanjitoru_", and felt for his enemy with shadow tendrils that leaked from the inside of his armor. After finding him, Naruto sharpened the tendril and stabbed him. He then retracted some of his armor so he could move and walked towards his fallen enemy. "What is your name?" he asked the downed man.

"Nikouls2, Uchiha Nikouls." Said the man as he shot up and looked into Naruto's face. When Naruto looked into the man's eyes he heard one word before the world went black. "_Tsukuyomi_."

/

1: This sign represents void techniques.

It is a clasped hand with the thumbs touching the tips of the symmetrically bent index fingers.

There are two ways to gain a void chakra nature. One is being a void being. Angels, demons, space time manipulators etc. and the other is being possessed or "cursed" by a void being. The difference between the two is that the source is stronger, but the cursed have more control. This is why naruto's tendril easily found and pierced Nikouls' shroud of shadows.

2: Nikouls is pronounced Nih Clous.

Naruto can travel to the void and back through shadows.

He can also store objects in the void and withdraw them through shadows.

_Kageton: shinigami ame nojutsu_ (shadow style: reaper rain technique.)

A C-ranked ninjutsu that allows the user to tether objects with a shadow tendril and manipulate it in flight as well as maintain technigues by acting as an external chakra pathway.

_Boidoton:_ _Chiyu Nōryoku no Boido _(void style: healing abilities of the void.)

A B-ranked healing technique that covers the body in shadows that remove foreign objects as well as stitching wounds together with shadows made to coax cells into rapid reproduction.

_Boidoton: Kūdō kage shuraudo_ (void style: void shadow's cloak)

A B-ranked support technique that moves the user into a place between the worlds yet allows them to perceive it in their absence.

_Kageton: Kage Kanjitoru_ (shadow style: shadow's perceivence)

An A-rank technique that allows the user to use the shadows around them as an extension of their bodies. Its range is the total area of the shadow the user stands on times the square root of the user's chakra.

If you enjoyed please review. If you didn't then don't give me a shit answer like "CRAP" tell me why you hate it so I know what to avoid.{please ^-^}


	3. Chapter 2: Blood

hello worldlings! so i had a whole bunch of crap to do=no time so sorry about time it took. thanks also to my first reviewer thor94 who i feel i should answer now.

he says

I ask myself the purpose of that?

Since naruto become a true demon and sent to the past, everybody in konoha hate him now, including those should become his friends. in this time loop, naruto have no precious people, and less chance to become hokage (then, it is not like he had a real chance to become hokage in the canon story too, so stupid)

the answer is, no one but naruto knows he is a demon. only the hokage has seen the tail. and his bone whiskers are not exceedingly obvious. they aren't above skin level and just look like they normally do but white. his tail is also retractable and from the earliest age, naruto was able to walk and talk using chakra. herefore he is not known as a demon by people just as a jinchuriki since Friend is taking the first Kyuubis place alongside second kyuubi currently inside naruto. no one notices any difference in the seal and naruto hasn't shown anyone his abilities untill Nikouls.

i dont own naruto

/

Somewhere deep within the void…

"First, are you sure he can do it? Is he actually capable of doing this? I know I shouldn't question your judgment sir, but I can't even imagine that Naruto is capable of achieving _THAT_, even I wasn't able to do it in my time." A twisted man, cloaked in dark robes with white, horned hair, asked.

"**You poor soul**." First answered as he looked past the plain of reality, "**their world, well your world too I suppose**" looking deep into the soul of the void he paused. He felt the very essence of it fill him, overflowing his senses with ecstasy. Continuing he said, "**It is full of it, the void breathes through each one of them. Every creature on that planet is capable of joining the void, but only Naruto has what it takes to achieve ****_THAT _****stage… Yes though, I do believe he can do it, he is your descendant after all. You should be more supportive of them. You gave your second born your eyes and the third your body**." First looked towards one of the humans he actually respects.

"I wish I could have, but even I have limits. Had I known that my daughter had survived the first attack then you would see their power now. That damn monster was at fault! I saw her body, covered in burns! We had no medical jutsu then! I had no way to save her. But she somehow survived anyways after I left to defeat _THAT_." The man said as his emotions raged within him.

"**Even after all of these years, you still hate ****_THAT_****, don't you**?"

"How could I not First? My wife, my daughter, and even my life were lost because of it. I wish I could help him though, I was never able to help my daughter I wish so badly to help him. He can't fight it alone. The Kyuubi isn't nearly as powerful as THAT was. My three branched descendants each defeated the Kyuubi in some way. Now one has become him and is being set on a path to fight with THAT."

"**You know why he can do it though,** **right?**"

"No, I don't. What have you hidden from me?"

"**His lineage amuses me, your daughter, Hitomi Namikaze, had two children one girl and one boy. They kept the line pure and never more than one boy and girl were born until Minato. Your sons had multiples of both male and female, in fact they had so many children that after a few generations a few mixed again and made a new clan in secret, the Uzumakis were born. Even though they kept strong relations with both sides, they eventually retreated into themselves before being nearly destroyed and scattered during the ninja wars. Through the greatest of luck, though. The child of a first generation Uzumaki and the last Namikaze found each other and fell in love, making Naruto, who agreed to my terms for a second chance and became a demon himself. This is why he can do what you never did sage. He is Naruto the first Demon Sage of the Void itself! Under the tutelage of my son Friend, he will become a Void Kami in the army of change**! "First stated before his energy caught up to him.

The sage just smiled as his old friend started jumping around in excitement at his newest creation. Thinking in on himself he decided that he should help the boy, his truest descendant. "First, I need Friend to give my boy a gift. If he is going to kill Juubi he will need all the help he can get. Not even I could defeat that eldritch abomination, but I can guarantee he will."

"**I know he will need help, why do you think he has to conquer the world? Everyone knows that a Kage is only as strong as his army, but since you are his ancestor I guess it's alright**."

/

"I would give you the classic Uchiha speech on how much better I am than you, but I feel as if you could not completely comprehend the full extent of my Sharingan power, so I'll give you a summary." Nikouls walked towards Naruto's unprotected body. His Sharingan slowly spun1 as he locked eyes with Naruto's similarly crimson irises.

"Rule 1: in this world, I am Kami.

Rule 2: While, yes, this world is a genjutsu. It is used to inflict pain and to torture, so don't test me.

Rule 3: only Uchiha have ever withstood Tsukuyomi without injury to their mind, if you cooperate you can be the first.

Now, if you don't mind, I want a few answers for a decision I will have to make. What were you doing in the forest of death?" he asked after listing his rules.

Not hearing an answer, he looked closer at the body of Naruto; it was a fake! Nikouls turned around and dodged to the side as the blackened earth rose up and speared towards him. Enhancing his senses, he could feel the whole world; a tremor shook the world as he felt two life forces, other than him, moving through it freely. 'Interesting. This boy already has a connection this strong with the fox. I wonder how deep it runs.' Thought Nikouls as he floated into the air. Looking down at the boy he saw an indistinguishably featured man walking amongst side him and flew to check it out.

"Friend! It's nice to see you around here. I thought I was done for when I looked into his eyes, thanks for saving me." Said Naruto as he grinned slightly larger than anatomically possible.

**_You are welcome Naruto, but don't think that this is a free ride. You will have to make a choice soon on whether you should go full out on this guy._**

"I am not so sure he is all that bad; he did basically say if I answered his questions he wouldn't hurt me." Naruto stated as he watched a figure flying through the blood red sky towards them. "I guess there is no time like the present to sort out a problem aye?"

Nikouls touched down softly on the burnt, ashen ground as he looked into Naruto's eyes. "Are you willing to answer a few questions of mine? Or, is this going to turn into another pointless fight." Nikouls stated before

staring at the_ "Kyuubi" _that broke Naruto free.

"Ask your questions then Nikouls, I have nothing to fear" said Naruto with a naively childish voice.

A wall surrounded every side of them, then a ceiling and floor formed. Nikouls took a seat as a table set appeared. A small light hung down from the ceiling, throwing the room into a shadowy grey. The interrogation room completed itself as instruments appeared on the table that gleamed sharp silver in the dark light. "What is your name? What are your reasons for being in the Forest of Death? It has many signs and warnings telling people to not go in it, let alone a little one like you. Also, who is this friend of yours?" Nikouls asked to get the ball rolling.

"OHHhh?! "Haven't you heard the words the villagers say, well then, hello Nikouls, I am That Trash Garbage Demon Filth Bastard Worthless **_IT_**!"Naruto answered, his childish facade and joyful smile falling on the last word as he grit his teeth and his grin grimaced. His smile returned though as he continued, "I was in the nice forest cause it was pretty, I was hungry, and I wanted to go to sleep after some light training." Naruto ticked each reason off on his abruptly unrestrained hands as he stood up. Opening the door slowly, Naruto watched as Nikouls studied his movements and sudden freedom. Friend stepped in as Naruto answered the last question. "Nikouls, meet Friend. Friend, this is Nikouls say hi."

Friend walked towards the sitting man, his form still an oily haze. Focusing on his eyes, he walked even closer. Once he caught the man's gaze he sat on the couch next to him and put his arm around the guy. **_Well well well. Whada'ya know Naruto? An Uchiha who can use his damned eyes the right way. _**Friend stated as he started sipping from a coconut.

Nikouls could feel he was losing control of his technique with each passing second these two played with each other. "I would ask you to refrain from using my world to your pleasure, asshole. And take your arm off of me." He stated while willing the supposed Kyuubi to obey him.

**_No respect nowadays. _**Friend mumbled as the room returned to normal from the sitting room he and Naruto had made while trying to get comfortable.

Naruto looked at the man 'Friend, what do we do now. I feel like we can trust him... should we tell him what may happen to the Uchiha clan? Sasuke said it happened when he was nine, we need to save some of them if we can't beat Itachi at that time.'

Before friend could answer him Nikouls interrupted them. "What exactly is going to happen to the Uchihas?" seeing the shocked face of Naruto, he added. "You were projecting your thoughts to me as well as him, baka. That is how I heard you. Now answer me, what is going to happen?"

Friend spoke up**_. Uchiha, Naruto doesn't know the whole of it. But, your clan is going to be killed at some time during Sasuke's ninth year of life in defense of the village. The perpetrator will be as one Uchiha Itachi. He allows Sasuke to live in hope that he would restore the honor of their traitorous clan._**

"I hope you understand my need for proof, correct?" asked Nikouls as he contemplated the possibilities of his clan committing treason on such a large scale. 'I don't doubt that my Idiotic uncle would follow such a flawed ideal... well, he has been quite secretive lately. Leaving the village at night may have something to do with it. Hmmn. I'll believe them for now.'

**_There is proof, this is night of the first meeting._** Friend said, **_Go to your uncle's council room and you will see the truth now, some in your clan will plan a coup d'etat. I suggest you land on the right side of it._** With those words, Friend grabbed Naruto and sank through the ground and into the void completely.

/

Nikouls woke with a start. He climbed up off the ground and found a note saying

" **_Dear Nikouls,_**

**_Danzou is the reason your whole clan dies instead of just the traitors. If you wish, you can join us in our plans to save them and maybe, just maybe we could find a way to save Itachi and the good of the Uchiha clan. Meet us here in 2 weeks to give us your answers. Also, confide in Itachi with only some of what you learned here._**

**_With love,_**

**_Your Friend._**

**_p.s._**

**_Don't tell anyone about EVERYTHING that happened here._**

**_Ever!^-^_**"

'I better hurry, if what they say is true then I am going to have to up my training. Even Anbu isn't strong enough to put down that old warhawk.' Nikouls thought as he sped towards his clan compound. He pondered on what he should do if his fears were realized.

/

About 3 minutes after he left, Naruto stepped out of a shadow and looked at Friend. 'I wish you would tell me things sooner.' He thought as a tick mark formed on his brow. 'When are we going to secure Sasuke's loyalty?'

**_When we receive Nikouls word on the coup d'etat, we will decide. But I think first contact is up to you Naruto. He is your target. I though, want to know. When will we set up your spy network in the other nations?_**

'I actually have an idea about that, but it depends on Nikouls answer. If his answer is wrong then I'll just use the _I need a break from dumb villagers_ idea and get "lost" on the road of life somewhere.' Naruto answered as an unmasked pervert sneezed on his 'priceless book' in a house somewhere in the Anbu complex.

Alright then. Remember the consequences of failure and don't force me to do something about them. I think its time you learned more seals though. Retrieve the scroll in the 125th pocket of the void. It has a present of your family for you.

Naruto's eyes doubled before he steeled himself and reached into his cloak. When he pulled out his hand, a scroll, thrice as large as the forbidden one jiji keeps, was revealed. Archaic writing on the side read "If this scroll opens to your blood, voice, and presence, hello Naruto I am your ancestor, Satsujin Shinka. Inside this scroll lies the heritage of my children and your bloodline Shinka bodipawā dorobō.2

/

1 Nikoul's Sharingan is really cool because it looks like an inverted bio hazard symbol with the red sclera being black and his actual pattern being red.

2 his bloodline means power thieving body evolution. The sage's Rinnegan came from his mother's thievery from that tree thing which she ate and evolved to have chakra and his body changed as well so I am making it to where their bloodline means their bodies adapt to anything, only Naruto inherited the whole thing. The Senju had adaptive bodies. The Uchiha had adaptive eyes. The Uzumakis had adaptive chakra/life force. And the Namikaze had adaptive minds because Minato could perceive things at the speed of light or he never would have succeeded in Hiraishin no jutsu. All bloodlines in this fiction are derived from one of these clans.

Uchiha based bloodlines affect the eyes, like Byakugan. Senju affect the body, like dead bone pulse. Uzumaki affect the chakra type, like Hyoton.

If you review I'll appreciate you.


	4. Chapter 3: october 10th

Alright guys, I seem to have achieved a spark of inspiration cause I  
am already writing y'all another chapter for Naruto boido no akuma no  
seji. Jeremy, man, thank you for the pump up. It is nice you know.

Also guys, all of my fics intersect at some point. While it's not  
necessary, if you want to understand all of the lore I will use then  
just look into them.

/

October 10th, 1370 N.E. Six years after the Kyuubi attack.

Over the past two weeks, many things have happened in the village of the hidden leaves. Gai added two wins and 1 loss to his count, Anko learned a new torture method involving nipple clamps and feathers, Hatake Kakashi actually showed up on time for a mission briefing, and most importantly… Nikouls made his decision on the offer of Naruto and Friend.

After Nikouls left the clearing, he snuck into the building that Fugaku used as his office/council room. Hiding in the rafters, he saw a large assortment of people listening to his uncle's plan. The one dominant feature in them all, though, was their spinning Sharingan. It was as if they wanted to never forget this night, the night that they started for war.

He heard the plan; each Uchiha would do anything possible to get stronger. They even decided to stop relying on their Sharingan alone in combat and actually train their bodies. 'I have to hand it to him, he may be an idiot for planning this coup, but even so, he is still as great leader as he had been in the third war.' Nikouls thought back to the war stories about the leader of their clan. The Crimson Ash, The Red Thief, The Charred Sword, all were nicknames given to him by Iwa and Kumo for his prowess in battle as well as his Sharingan's special ability. After the war though, he had let himself slip to the point of being only slightly stronger than the Hokage's son, Asuma.

Nikouls understood just what was going to happen because of his decision. He was going to have to break his promise. Outside it started raining, as he walked toward his house a single drop fell from his eye as he thought one last thing before he entered his house. 'I am sorry, Hani; I won't be able to visit you for a while.' A small white blossom fell from a small tree, twisting through the wind before landing in front of a small stone sticking up from the ground. Inscribed upon its surface were the words

_Hani Uchiha_

_May 7__th__, 1357 – October 10__th__, 1364_

_Loving sister and young prodigy, goodbye._

/

Naruto also had some action over the last two weeks. He attempted to pull off a prank on the Hyuuga, but it kinda left him in a predicament. Thinking back on it though, he was rather happy on how it played out.

'Flashback no jutsu!'

**Are you sure you want to do this Naruto? I understand that you never succeeded in your last life, but we do have things to do. Ya'know? **

Looking at the building that Friend was leaning against Naruto laughed, drawing the attention of a few of the villagers and a handful of curses directed at the 'demon' child. 'Friend, I don't think you understand… not completely. The Hyuuga have eyes that are practically x-ray vision superpowers. I need to test my stealth before we leave. It's a win win situation.'

**Implying you can even do it? Haah! Alright then, if you pull it off then I will let you open the scroll of your ancestors. But if you don't, then you will have to eat your kills from now on. Agreed?**

Naruto blanched a little at the idea, but the temptation of his family's techniques was too tempting to deny… 'I want one little change though, if I complete my prank without Hiashi realizing, then you have to let me see Sasuke before we leave. I have to see what I am doing this for once again, I need to.' He finished his thought with such determination, the tiles beneath him cracked and he almost fell if not for his tail appearing and balancing him out a little bit before retracting back into his body.

**If I didn't see all of your thoughts then I would swear that your gay. Thank First that you aren't, that idea you had of using bone clone with Ino and Sakura, yeah it proves your manliness. But fine, if Hiashi doesn't find out then you can see Sasuke, but be careful; I have a feeling something is going to happen.**

Naruto shuddered for a second. The last time Friend had a 'feeling' about something, he had ended up being missing for 2 ½ weeks. Apparently, when a three-year old ends up in the Forest of Death on 'ACCIDENT' he gets torn apart by fucking dinosaurs! They never found the orphanage head mistress' body because Naruto agreed to… dispose of it. There were suspicions, but Jiji shut them down fast.

'I will activate level 2 protection then.' Naruto's body grew a little heavier as his chakra compressed itself into matter which was then arranged into a crystalline structure of calcium and iron with copper alloy and slithered under his skin as it covered his major muscle groups and vital spots like his organs, major arteries, and joints. (1)

Although the process happened within the time it took him to redirect his downward momentum into an upward thrust (jump) it felt like it took minutes to Naruto.

'Every fucking time!' Naruto thought as he neared the compound. 'I never get used to that feeling.' He paused as he neared the front gate. Hiding behind a building he sat down. He went through his list of abilities to find which would work best. 'No, too deadly, too bright, too flashy, too … wait a second that might just work.' His smile widened. His cloak fell into the shadows as an object rose up from it.

Grabbing the object, Naruto unraveled it revealing very dark clothes. So dark were they, that one could sometimes see through unless they knew the wearer's tricks too. He quickly allowed the clothes to attach themselves everywhere but his face, he laughed softly at their humming vibrations, and in answer he whispered a reply. "Sorry, but not this time little one." Its hum turned into a super low whine that quickly stopped. "Don't worry, I will let you have some of the clothes in the Hyuuga compound, will that do." It quickly hummed happily in response. (2)

Naruto finished his ensemble by allowing his whiskers to grow over his face in a soft white mask. (3)

He walked out from the building while letting loose a soft aura of nothingness that made people glance past him. Walking at a pace that looked like gliding, he walked right between the guards and gave each a small dot in the middle of the forehead with permanent ink. Moving on, he marked each Hyuuga he met. None noticed him except a few who saw a glimpse of his mask and ran towards a loved one's shrine to pray.

He walked into a small house and saw someone with a seal on their head putting a soft black powder into a tea cup. Getting serious, he followed the assassin. Following them through the main house, he entered the room of Hitomi Hyuuga right after him. Seeing the assassins face clearly, he saw emotions that shouldn't be there, regret was most prominent. "Thank you, Ko. I appreciate your help, I would have made my own, but the baby has been really restless today." A beautiful and greatly pregnant Hitomi stated.

"It was my," small pause. Strained, "pleasure to help you." He quickly left.

As Hitomi reached for the tea, Naruto grabbed her hand. She gasped and activated her Byakugan, gasping once more she saw what appeared to be a ghost staying her hand.

'Shit, Friend? Help?', no answer came.

Regaining her composure, Hitomi queried of the 'ghost', "Why have you stopped me? I do not understand why you are here ghost-san."

Naruto used his mind and came up with an idea," unh unh" he said while miming a drinking motion. He then fell to his knees while grasping his throat to symbolize death. He then stood back up and pointed at the cup. Reaching in his coat, Naruto brought out a single paper. He dipped it in the tea and showed her the black poison grains that were slightly different from the mahogany colored grains of her normal imported tea from the Land of Iron.

"Poison!" she yelled in surprise. The door behind them was flung open as a very out of character Hiashi rushed into the room.

"Did you take any!" he asked in worry.

"No, a ghost" she stopped as Naruto had already left in the confusion.

"A ghost?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes dear, a ghost. With a see through black body and a white non-face. It stopped my hand before showing me the poison with this paper." She finished while she started breathing heavy. "also honey, I think my water just broke."

"okay … OH!"

Back with Naruto.

Having marked almost every Hyuuga except one, Naruto looked high and low for her when he heard a muffled scream and a thump. He quickly leapt towards the sound, becoming slightly visible at the speed he was traveling. He saw a figure leap right through the guard patrols and he followed. He couldn't keep up with the figure's Jounin plus speed, so he deconverted his 2nd level armor and started catching up. After 18 minutes or so, the man stopped in a large park next to an apparently empty playground, Naruto didn't hesitate as he followed.

The figure turned and dropped a bag that twitched a little bit and whimpered. "Come out now, I heard you following me!"

Naruto jumped down and stood in front of the man while activating level three armor and moving his cloak to act as a cape of sorts. 'My pursuer is just a kid?' thought the Kumo nin. 'That shadow trick means Nara, but the hair is Yamanaka.' Continuing, he thought, 'maybe he is a special agent for their ANBU corps? He is wearing a mask. Although, he looks like a research and development experiment, with those armor plates coming out of his skin.' "A kid like you stands no chance against me, leave now or forfeit your life. "

'Hey Friend, can I scare him away? Or do I have to kill him?'

Do what you think is the best in this situation Naruto, I am not your babysitter. I am your teacher, but I do not answer the tests for you. If the man does not give up though, kill him.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. The mask then cracked open around his mouth in a fashion that looked like fangs. "I do believe that you have stolen my charge, I don't like it when people steal from me." He then pulled a spike of bone from his wrist that changed into a small scythe. He then allowed his tail to fully exit his body 3 ½ feet as he progressed to level 4 armor. "Did you not know that I am a guardian of this village? I am a very special guardian indeed. And I enjoy taking care of the children most of all." 12 shadows started dancing behind him before entering his ribcage and pulling out a sword each. He slowly walked towards the genuinely freaked out Kumo Nin. "If you just surrender now, I won't drag your soul into the void to pay for your crimes." He said as his cloak returned, allowing the nin to see through him once more.

The Nin slammed his hands together while shouting "KAI!" nothing happened; Naruto still walked at his slow pace, his response was turning his head to the side, and allowing the Nin to see his red eyes. "I am sorry, but did you seriously believe that this is a genjutsu. Fool."

The Nin then drew a sword from his back as he rushed Naruto, who dropped the extra swords and blocked with his shielded arm while lashing out with his scythe. The Kumo Nin dodged the kunai and attacked once more with a left to right diagonal slash.

Naruto jumped back and blocked a follow-up attack before calling out in pain. "Hah! Even a ghost can bleed!" the man taunted before charging his blade with lightning again and cutting Naruto's mask in half and plunging his sword down his chest. Turning around, he felt a small drain on his chakra as a loud buzz filled his ears. Laughing abruptly, he channeled lightning chakra over his skin to protect himself and fry the Kikaichu. Hearing a cry of pain, he turned towards the sound and saw an averagely concealed boy, about the same size as his 'dead' opponent.

Walking towards the dumb child, he pulled out a shuriken and charged it with chakra. The boy tried to scramble away when suddenly the man let loose the shuriken.

A shadow popped up to stop the thing, put the light of the shuriken was too strong to touch and it found its home in the child's chest almost to a full 3 inches. His body smoked softly as the electricity zapped his hive to death and exploding them inside causing extra damage. "Damn bugs." Grunted the man, he turned toward his captive. But, she was gone! Looking around the ghost he killed helping her towards the fallen bug kid.

While shocked, he was not too surprised that the spirit/child/ANBU corps experiment was still alive. He started running towards them.

"Don't worry little girl, I will take care of the bad guy. Can you do anything to help him?" Naruto said when she started crying.

"m-m-My n-name is H-Hinata." She said.

"That is a nice name Hinata-chan. But can you use your Byakugan to see where he is hurt? I need to take care of the bad man now."Naruto said.

Hinata finally worked up the courage to look at her savior. He appeared to be almost the opposite of a night in shining armor. Half of his face covered in a mask with sharp teeth and a glowing, red eye, the other side had cute white whiskers and a tantalizing ruby eye. His body was shrouded on one side and almost invisible, while his left side showed a bare chest with white armor on his muscles and down his neck. His showing hair was a lightly burnt gold that appeared to be shining softly in the silver moonlight. All in all though, his body was tantalizingly too close to the border of non human that she nearly fainted. Whether from fear or excitement she could not discern at the moment. His steadying hand gave her the strength to continue though as she whispered "Hai. I can help him a little." She activated her Byakugan as Naruto stood and blocked an attack directly aimed at her with his arm. The blade cut it off as blood sprayed all over her and the boy.

Naruto and his opponent stopped for a moment as his arm fell and blood landed all over Hinata and the body of Shino. His opponent looked into his eyes as his pupils started expanding. The world slowed to a frame by frame speed. The pain started to overwhelm him as a dark side of him presented a way out.

When the arm came to a rest next to Hinata, Naruto's pupils covered his whole eye as a red cross appeared right in the middle of them. His mouth, opening for a scream of pain, twisted into a feral grin. The bone grew over the wound as full armor appeared. Red energy leaked from the cracks as the lost limb reformed from shadow and bone, revealing a twisted imitation of a sword. With a twist of the waist, the Kumo Nin lost the hand holding the sword as his shadow opened beneath him and he fell into the void.{4}

Naruto grabbed his arm, as the bones receded into him, and reattached it. A few shadow stitches later, he looked at Hinata and Shino… both were covered in shadows and blood. A wave of his hand removed the shadows, what he saw surprised him. Hinata and Shino both had changed a little, Hinata's eyes were now a reddish violet and she was 2-3 inches taller. Shino was awake and perched upon his hand was an insect never known to man.

Naruto looked at them both with one uncovered eye as Shino asked a question. "What has happened to us?"

**Naruto, we are taking them with us. That is an order.**

"In 8 days, meet me at The Forest of Death at noon and I will explain."

Shino nodded and stood up to walk to his house. Hinata fainted. Sighing, Naruto grabbed the head of the Kumo nin and severed it, allowing the rest to fall inside of the shadow. Quickly marking Hinata's head, he grabbed her and started for the Hyuuga once again.

His mask reformed itself as he ran, a small crack remained though in the shape of a lightning bolt. After 22 minutes of running he arrived at the house of Hiashi. Going through the entryway he saw a frantic Hiashi yelling at a man to "FIND HER!" assuming that he meant Hinata, he touched the man's shoulder. And received a Jyuuken to the chest for the trouble.

Hiashi though, after seeing who he was carrying, said, "Ghost-san! Where has my daughter been?"

Naruto mimed picking up something before he pulled out the head of the Kumo Jounin and showing it to Hiashi alongside the headband.

"THOSE BASTARDS!"

"Unhh. Unhh." Naruto said while shaking his head. He showed the man's head once more before dropping it in the shadows.

"How can I just let it go!" exclaimed Hiashi. "What if they try again?"

Naruto wrote on a paper with his pen. "I can make her stronger than them.

Will you let me?

No-Face."

"How long? Why?"

"For four years tops.

I will train her because of this."

Opening her eye, he showed Hiashi the change in her eyes. Hiashi reluctantly nodded his head before saying, "When will you leave?"

"8 days."

"Okay. She will come with all the knowledge of our Jyuuken with her, please have her learn it."

Naruto nodded and then sank into his shadow, taking the head with him as he marked Hiashi.

He reappeared from the shadow of Shino as he encountered his father.

"Son, why can we hear you so clearly? It feels like you are a hive."

"I interfered in a fight and it almost got me killed. The stuff the revived me though, it has changed me father." Shino replied as a weird bug came out of his skin. "It changed my hive even more; I can feel each one as if we were the same. I feel powerful, but different. In 8 days, I plan to train. I know not how long I will be gone. Is this acceptable?"

"Be my son when you return."

At that, Naruto had left once more and returned to his house, deep within the Forest of Death.

'END FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!'

Now he sat here, looking over the 4 people gathered here. Itachi Uchiha, Nikouls Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga.

I like this, Naruto; you are looking at the beginning of your army that you are going to use to save the world.

'Through conquering it?'

**There is a word I would choose instead… you're not conquering the world you are liberating it. You are the perfect descendant of the Sage. You have to bring peace to the world. If your opposers are murdered in the process, ehh.**

' I can't believe it though.'

**Are you talking about our bet? I know it was pretty hard to believe the outcome, but it happened. You were seen, but you completed your mission. Also, it was you who alerted Hiashi of your presence.**

'I still want to see Sasuke.'

**See him when we return.**

'Fine, but do I still have to eat the bodies?' Naruto whined.

**Do you want to reach adulthood?**

'Fine.'

**Hey, your guests are getting restless.**

/

"Naruto, I came to hear your plan. Itachi wanted to hear it as well. Also, why are these two twerps here?" Nikouls said while pointing towards a bristling Hinata and Shino.

"Nik I am going to save the Uchiha who are good and kill those who are evil. To do this, Itachi will have to act like he is completely with the traitors. He will get close to them, and eventually we will murder them. I have a bone technique that is capable of replicating flesh and blood clones. When we commit the murders we will also kill clones of the good Uchiha in the clan and I will move them to a safe spot. Sasuke will have to stay in the village, but before that, I will return with Hinata and Shino to offer friendship while Nik keeps him busy with training. And Itachi, when Sasuke confronts you say 'no action occurs without an equal reason.' This will make him focus on the truth instead of revenge. Any questions?"

Shino spoke up. "Where are we heading"

Naruto smirked as he answered, "Welllll, we want to get strong. Right?" nods all around. "then we will be going to the one place where a lot of death and strength will be overlooked. We are going to join the resistance of the HIDDEN MIST VILLAGE!"

/

Really long man. Really long. This chapter was fun to write, so read and review please.

1 this is my explanation for how Kimmamaro could make a forest of fucking bone. It is made of his chakra.

2 all things in the void have some form of sentience, any void being can understand them.

3 Anyone who has seen Spirited Away should know who No-Face is.

4 this 'mode' will be revealed later so remember it.

This chapter was a doozy so, any questions = please ask.


	5. Chapter 4: october 13th V

hello worldlings!

thanks to my last reviewers and other supporters and here is a new chapter. it is over 5,100 words, so please give me bunches of reviews as my achievement.

also i am going to start building up naruto's army these next few chapters. also his harem is starting this chapter. main girl is probably Hinata. will make a poll open to any females in Naruto.

P.S. any help with ideas for my next 7 fics is needed. i need anime, manga, stories, books, shows, games etc. requirement is that they have to be capable of defeating eldritch abominations.

if i have not said it before, all of my Fics are a part of my ten fic project. when they combine. well it will be amazing i promise.

I don't own Naruto but i do own the void and first and friend as well as my oc's.

?

October 13th. same year.

/

The youngest members of Naruto's _army_ were getting run ragged from the ceaseless pace he and Nik were going at. While they never went really fast, they made great distance through time management. Over the past two days, they had covered 57 miles of terrain.

They were currently about 3 miles over the border of Fire country and inside a lush border country called the Land of Waterfalls.

Hinata was staring and murmuring words like "Pretty" and "Beautiful", at the scenery. Shino was rubbing his temples every other moment, his hive was louder than ever before and he had felt them burrowing deeper in his body since they had changed.

Seeing the look on Shino's face, Naruto called for them to stop.

Nik spoke up, "What are we stopping for? Lunch isn't for 2 more hours."

Naruto approached Shino while responding "something is wrong with him." "Shino, what is going on? You keep rubbing your temple in pain."

"Ever since my hive changed, they have been louder and started digging more tunnels through me for the hive. It is a slightly painful process." Shino stated before a sudden spike of pain hit him and he fell to his knees.

Quickly grabbing him, Naruto laid him on his back. Shino's body started convulsing and he grabbed at his stomach, blood started to spread across his jacket. Naruto quickly ripped it open and cut open his mesh undershirt off with a bone. Underneath was a body littered with large _pores_ and a huge one where his belly button would be. Looking inside of it, Naruto could see almost 20 thumb size albino/silver bugs, with scorpion tails that had hexagonally patterned bat wings, a horn, red compound eyes, ten legs with multi sectioned bodies that were heavily armored, a spinneret, and large pincers, doing something to his body that left a black exoskeleton-ish residue behind.{1}

"What's happening!" Hinata screamed as she jumped back upon seeing him.

Nik just kinda looked on while replying "looks like a part of his family bloodline with bugs, but highly advanced."

Naruto started freaking out as more started to come out, spreading silk over Shino's skin. He was about to kill one when Shino's hand stopped him. In a rasping voice he said, "Please, leave them be… I think they aren't trying to hurt me. Their voices, they all sound so respectful when they talk to me and so young as well. I, I think they are trying to help me. They keep apologizing for the pain and are actively suppressing their draw on my chakra. Just let it happen." Naruto nods as the bugs start removing the rest of his clothing. Shino then sat up and hugged his knees as his bugs started layering his body in soft black silk which hardened on contact with his chakra. With most of his body covered, he suddenly got very tired as they removed his glasses. Just before he falls asleep, Naruto caught a glimpse of his slitted green eyes and black sclera. {2}

Naruto picked up the _chrysalis _that Shino was inside of and said, "Nik. Grab Hinata, we need to get somewhere safe."

Nik grabbed the back of Hinata's shirt and threw her over his shoulder as he said, "follow me, and also drop Shino into the void. We can get him out once we are safe."

Naruto did so and they set off at a fast pace towards Nikouls intended destination. After about two hours top speed, Nik stopped and Naruto almost hit him, instead making a jump right into the wall of a cliff. Nik laughed at him while five blurs burst out from the foliage. Acting out of concern for his comrades, Naruto shot a kunai from his wrist.

The lead ninja of the group smirked as his arm flashed forward and knocked it down into the ground as he said, "Hello again Nik, aren't those two a little young to be out here? The boy there has a decent arm to go with his nice bloodline there… Say, they aren't your genin are they? Unless of course they lowered the minimum age again like they did for you. And here I thought 10 was too young for a peace made genin, but its none of my business I guess.

Anyways,

**_THE FALLING WATER FLIES ON THE WINDS OF COURAGE."_**

**_"THE SECRET FOREST BURNS WITH DETERMINED FLAMES_**." Nik answered.

**_"WHEN COURAGOUS WATER MEETS HIDDEN FIRE." _**The nin continued.__

**_"THE FOREST SLEEPS AND GROWS AGAIN_**." Nik finished.

"Alright then, now that the formalities are all over, you should follow me and keep your genin near. We have been having many high level gang wars between prominent members of the undercity. But seriously Nik, why are you dragging around those little tikes?" a large gap appeared in a nearby waterfall revealing a tunnel that the group sped towards.

"Thanks Micah, it is nice to see you still care about us little one's you old man. As it turns out, at least three children out of four have shown evidence of being _cursed_ since the Nine-tails attacked. And as you know only two out of three children survive the mutations. The three children I have now are part of the 1 out of ten guaranteed evolutions that result from the surviving mutated. There is an Aburame boy who recently was hit by the evolutionary part of it. The girl is actually a Hyuuga and the boy is an Uzumaki who has awakened a new bloodline here in Konoha. I don't think he has chosen to name it yet bu-" Nik was interrupted by three things. Hinata woke up screaming before falling into a series of _oohs_ and _aahs_, Naruto spoke up in a semi-indignant voice saying "I do to have a name for it! Shinka bodipawā dorobō.", and Nik's cloak was grabbed by a shy 7 year old girl as the small crowd of villagers stopped going on about their daily lives and left the small market square in a hateful silence.

Naruto turned around to see who could need his attention in a village he had not been to yet. Micah followed his gaze and said, "GET AWAY!" while stepping towards her cringing body clad in torn clothes. "These are esteemed guests of our village, don't touch them again you filthy THING!"

The girl backed up a pace while saying as she broke out in tears, "I-I, I feel a piece of **_her_** around here. It is strongest right there." She said while pointing at Naruto's shadow.

Micah's temper exploded and he was about to lay into the girl when Nik laid his hand on his shoulder. Micah turned and looked as Nik spoke, "She probably feels the strength of the boy's curse. Out of us all, he is the one with the most potent curse. Also, seeing as we must wait for the strength of our last Genin to return, we will need a place that is really private. I am quite sure she could find us a nice one."

Micah nodded saying, "Alright, IT can take you somewhere quiet." Looking over at her, he growled lowly "Can't IT?"

The shy girl nodded. At this point Naruto had decided he was going to kill this man; he didn't care when or where. He was going to kill the man who had used the forbidden words on a human in the same position as he once was. He had unjustly pronounced that girl as less than the trash in a can and for that he would die.

**_Don't forget Naruto, you have to dispose of the bodies from now on._**

'I will, oh I will. As long as I get to make him pay I don't even care.'

Looking at his group he saw that Nik had noted the expression and meaning of what he had just thought about. Nik then tilted his head towards the moving girl as they ran to catch up, with Naruto carrying the still drowsy Hinata in his arms bridal style.

After about 2 hours of travel, they arrived at their destination, which happened to be in the middle of Taki's underground, the red-light district. The child, who had introduced herself as Fuu, had been warming up to them during the travel. From her they had learned three important things.

One, the area they were currently in is owned by one of the mafia houses in the city, Numin Shinkaki, the smallest crime boss in the city who only commands a force of 4 Ninja, 7 Ronin, and 59 grunts.

Two, they would be safe as long as they wore a cross on their outfit. She showed them the one she had on her back, stating that it showed neutrality in the gang wars. She also provided them with a warning against committing crimes when wearing a cross as it would result in death as the punishment

And three, if they wanted any jobs while they were here, they should go to one of Numin's clubs in the area and order an Undershot to see a recruiter.

Nik had brushed off the information as did Hinata, but at Friend's prompting Naruto had memorized it while asking how she knew that. She had said it was easier than begging for money and that the people weren't as mean to her as most so she didn't have to deal with cheating on her pay.

Fuu stopped them in front of a rundown motel that had a broken neon sign, which said Love on the Wall, and opened the door inviting them in.

Nik quickly shoved Hinata in due to her previous sounds of amazement turning into uncomfortable sounds like 'what are they doing' and 'why is she standing there' as she witnessed various events that take place in that side of civilized society.

The inside of the motel had a faded red wall paint and soft love seats scattered across the entryway. The second story had a balcony rail that looked greatly worn and the floors were covered in a dirty, yet still beautiful, white carpet. Fuu spoke up, "My room is that one," pointing at a door with a golden engraving on it, "You guys are welcome to any of the other ones in this place except that way." She stated while pointing towards a corridor that had a makeshift wall of furniture. "It isn't ours so don't go there." With a smile as they all nodded, she jumped off the desk she was standing on.

Nik and Naruto started up a conversation as Hinata and Fuu did the same. "Nik, I am a little anxious about Shino, can we check on him?"

"Yeah, I would suggest you hurry up and run though. The girls just decided they should see what you are hiding under your cloak and hood."

Naruto turned and saw the girls' eyes, gleaming with mischievousness. He started running and jumped on the wall, running to the second floor.

The girls stopped chasing him after falling off the wall and instead started complaining to Nik about him telling Naruto their plans.

/

'Hey Friend I think that it would be a great idea if I set up a group within every town and city dedicated to my cause. What do you think?'

**I actually don't care, your goal is to take over all of the lands. If it helps you and you can actually pull it off, then go on ahead and make your cult.**

Naruto had wandered around after reaching the upper floor. He had seen quite a few places that he didn't really think belonged in a pleasure house… 'Seriously? Friend, I think that this place was less of a love hotel and more of a disguise for an illegal business.' He thought as he looked in a room that was full of contraband, including drugs and illegal weapons withholding the fact that there was unsavory 'merchandise' for pleasure scattered around.

**Damn kid. This is actually a bit of a surprise to me. It does give me an idea though. You want to build up a secret society/group in every village and now I believe you realize that there is one already.**

'I did notice it, but I don't want mine to be like that. I want it to be … I don't know, better. Nicer I suppose is what I mean by that.' Naruto then looked away from Friend's figure as he opened another door that appeared completely empty except for a full length mirror.

**Well then make it nicer, I am officially giving you a task of bringing all the bosses and criminals in this city under your control before we leave. Trust me this is a great idea.**

'I guess it is better than some of my ideas, but I mainly wanted the people my age to join it as a revolution of the new generation.' Naruto then opened the void and watched as the shadows danced in the pit. Feeling their calls start to affect his mind, he quickly forced Shino out while shutting it.

**Maybe you can do both? If you bring the crime under control in this city then I suppose you could easily bring the youth under control as well. **

'I suppose so, alright. I will do it then.' Naruto looked in the mirror across the room and then Shino's chrysalis thing. 'Do you know anything about what is happening to him Friend?'

**I think I do actually, touch the shell real quickly. Don't do it long though.**

Naruto quickly tapped the shell, his chakra had moved! Surprised he did it again, slowly he touched his finger to it. A small red dot started spreading from his finger at an agonizingly slow pace. He quickly stopped when he felt a drain that could only equate to about a kage's worth. 'What is going on Friend?'

**As I thought, his bugs have multiplied from the small one that you first saw and have probably run out of living space in his small body. He said that they were making more room and I think that they have to change him to do so. They originated from that steel shuriken and the dead bodies of his previous hive's Kikaichu. They are taking in chakra to keep him alive during the process and to make the materials they need to work with.**

'Alright then, as long as he is okay I guess it shouldn't matter much as long as it isn't dangerous.' He thought as he sat down and opened a blank scroll and began writing.

/

The Hokage was enjoying a late lunch outside the tower when a scroll landed upon his plate from a small black tear in the air. 'Nikouls? The council informed me that you were off on a training trip with two cursed kids. I need to hurry up and get to the council meeting though; the damn elders are trying to declare Naruto a missing nin! Damn it! I also have to deal with the issue about the missing cloud ninja delegate. I wish I knew where he was right now.'

Opening the scroll, Sarutobi was taken aback by the disorganized handwriting.

"Hey Jiji!

This is Naruto; I was in the tower waiting for your dumb secretary to let me in to see you when I saw this biiiggg scroll. I was all like WHOOAH! And I opened it. It was called ummn oh! It was called The awesome Scroll of amazingly Forbidden great Techniques. And then I tried this one that looked real cool and ended up somewhere weird. I don't really know where we are, but there is this cool guy named Nikouls who said he would take me on his training trip with these two really cool kids. One of them has bugs that he talks to and the other is a cute girl named Hinata who is really nice to me. I think she is my very first friend! Nik taught me this cool trick though and told me that I can send stuff to other people with it so I sent you this letter. I don't know where we are headed for sure, but he said he will bring me back when he is done training us and himself. Also, I think that this is great. I bet you I will know hundreds of awesome ninja moves. When I get back, I am taking that hat old man!

From the next Hokage,

Uzumaki Naruto. "

The Hokage clasped his hands and bowed his head in a prayer to god that Naruto had not been killed by a suicide technique in the scroll and that he is in the capable hands of Nikouls.

"Hunh, don't hear those very often." First said as he wiggled a pinkie in his ear.

'Hmmn, I guess he should receive a present for that.'

When the Hokage returned to the tower to join the council, his secretary rushed to him "Hokage-sama! Somehow all of the paperwork in the tower just disappeared! All that was left was a sticky note." She then handed it to a shocked Hiruzen.

"You are welcome,

Thank you for the prayer, for your services and kindness I have given you a single afternoon without paperwork. Now go crush the council under your imperial thumb Hokage.

First-sama"

Hiruzen's eyes caught fire as he burst through the doors of the council chamber and proceeded to teach them just what living in a ninja village meant for civilians.

/

'I hope Jiji gets that.' Naruto thought as he walked towards the balcony outside the room. Jumping down, he saw the group eating takeout. He approached Nikouls, "I am getting a bit hungry, don't expect to see me before dark. Also Shino's chrysalis is starting to absorb chakra so don't go upstairs, alright?"

Nik nodded, as Naruto turned around he heard the sound of a tracer clipping onto his cloak. He didn't bother mentioning it since he planned on telling them eventually.

Fuu noticed that he wore no cross as the door shut and said, "Nik! He isn't wearing a cross, what if he gets attacked?!"

Nik smiled a little, "Hah, don't worry. I don't think any of the thugs 'round here can really hurt him all that bad. He'll be fine."

/

Naruto had discovered what lay in almost half of the city in the past 5 hours. He had also realized that he was in for a challenge if he wanted to learn anything or control the undercity as a child so he had long ago transformed into a 14-year old version of himself. He also learned that his job would become really hard once he started. The reason being is just how many people were in that side of things. For instance, out of the 189,000 civilians that lived in Taki's mountain, 23,000 of them were in some way related to the yakuza. Out of 17,300 ninja there were 2,300. And, half of the Samurai police force (8,000) was also corrupt.

'Is my mission still in effect now Friend?' Naruto thought as he felt a presence tailing him.

**Yes Naruto, you still have to take them over. You can't leave until Shino is better anyways so you have at least three weeks to do it. Plus, if you use bone clone then you should be able to do more at once. And I am sure that Nik would help if you asked.**

'Alright, hang on a second.' Naruto ducked into a nearby alley and used true transformation to turn into a 37 year old version of himself that was wearing a rebreather as well as a black version of the Leaf's armor modified to look more like a Samurai's suit. It also had orange markings on the back and front. He then made a bone Zanbato from his femurs, his humeri and his sternum. Shadows swarmed it as he placed it on his back, giving it color and solidifying its appearance. His hair turned orange just as the person following him rounded the corner.

A woman ran up to him and asked, "Have you seen a young teen with burnt blonde hair come down this alley."

"Why are you looking for him?" Naruto asked.

"My employer should know about him." She said guardedly.

"Well I haven't seen him in this alley." Naruto finished the conversation by turning away from her and walking away.

She left the alley as well. Two bones rose from the ground and turned into copies of Naruto, they then transformed and a couple left the alley discreetly following the woman. Naruto then jumped onto a nearby roof and ran towards the nicer districts in town.

He jumped down into an empty street and was about to release his transformation when he saw three people who caught his eye. Two were identical twin males who carried three swords on opposite sides and had black for one and white armor for the other that seemed to symbolize their synchronization by guarding the opposite sides and leaving them unguarded in the direction towards each other which held the third person, a female who appeared to be twelve or thirteen and had red hair with green eyes. She stood in between the two brothers and had a full suit of light armor that was red with green and black designs on it. Across her back were two Zanbato of the reversed colors of her guards' armors.

All in all, Naruto was pretty impressed by them. Until of course one of the teenage boys spoke up. "Get out of the way peasant, you are in the presence of Hagan's three heirs. Move or lose your life!"

Naruto crossed his arms and planted his feet. "So you happen to be his brat huh? Well, I am sure that he isn't here right now, and I was walking here first. So, how about you move or I'LL KILL YOU." Naruto said while leaking killing intent at the rude guy.

**Remember Naruto, if you kill it you eat it.**

'Then I won't kill him.'

The teen unsheathed two of his swords and ran at Naruto with his brother following.

Naruto lifted a boot that caught the first swing and he stepped on it, breaking the blade and sending the twin back from his own momentum. He then caught the brother's blade, gritting his teeth at the pain. He then tore it away from him and kicked him off before breaking it over his knee.

"Leave me be or I will kill you." Naruto said once more.

The twins drew another sword before the sister stepped forward. "Enough brothers. He has you beat, were you to injure him seriously I believe he would actually kill you two. He has no cross so I won't punish you two, but don't be idiots again. He used no chakra just now so don't complain about your swords either." They nodded and fell in line by her side. Turning to Naruto she said, "Who are you?"

Naruto removed his rebreather and looked at her while grinning, "Well aren't you a smart little girl. Asking who I am instead of what my name is. Fine, I will tell you. I am N, the leader of V. If you and your siblings are done wasting my time, I would like to return to my home and possibly spend some time with my fourteen year-old son."

"I am not finished 'wasting your time' as you appear to view this. Please follow me N-san. I believe that my father would like to speak with the leader of a new group trying to show up in Taki. If you don't then I fear you may be having a few troubles starting up any business in this town." She said with a smile.

Naruto felt his two clones reach his location but he stopped them from entering the fray. They told him that the employer was actually the father of these three. "I suppose I have no choice then do I?" He raised his hand and one of the clones reverted to the 14-year old version which had similar armor without the rebreather and burnt gold instead of blood orange hair coloring. With a beckoning symbol the clone stepped out.

"Hello father." It said.

"We will be following these three to their father, don't make any trouble."

The clone nodded and the group moved.

After thirty minutes, they arrived at a large mansion surrounded with walls that had glowing seals. Naruto looked around and tried to study them but the girl said, "Don't bother, our mother made those seals. You don't stand a chance of understanding them."

Naruto laughed a little while saying "Hah! You would be surprised girl. My son and I have some skill in seals." From what he had learned from the scroll and Jiraiya, these seals were actually a large seal that provided many things including security, strengthening the walls, detecting chakra use and even providing the compound with climate/air control.

"It seems it may have been a really good idea to have you come here." She said. They walked towards the gate and it opened outwards for them to enter. He followed them deep inside the compound counting off the guards he saw, by the time they had entered the meeting room he had counted over 300 civilians, 47 ninjas and 63 samurai.

The brothers had left before their father appeared and the sister had taken a spot on the right side of a large chair. After three or four minutes of waiting, a middle-aged man with slight tendencies that pointed towards being a warrior.

The man looked at Naruto directly and said. "Hello N-san, would you please drop your transformation technique? I can see that you are not used to that body regardless of how you appear."

Naruto attempted to get up but he felt metal close over his biceps, his forearms, his torso, his neck, and his thighs and shins with a last one over both feet. He saw his clone in a similar situation.

"Well then, I guess you caught me Hagan. I am not who I appear to be, but I will not show you my actual body. I am however willing to drop this technique. Naruto activated full armor and released his technique. His clone turned into a smaller version of his armor as well. Looking into Hagan's eyes, he said. "Well then, may we continue our discussion?" and broke the restraints on himself with a few shadows. His clone repeated the move and they both placed their feet on the table.

Hagan looked at them thoughtfully; his guards had been stopped by a simple hand during the event. "I don't believe that I have ever heard of V before. Tell me what your goal is."

"Well, I am a very heavy dreaming man. If you want to know what our current goal is, then I guess it is most likely a marriage contract with your family."

Hagan looked at him with a shocked face. "You would have me marry my daughter to you!? Are you insane? I have taught her to be my successor, so it is her choice anyways. "

Naruto nodded slowly. "What is her name?"

"Katsumi is my name." she said.

Naruto nodded once more as he asked, "Do you appreciate what your father makes you do? Are you happy following in his footsteps?"

She looked at her father before answering, "I-I am fine with it."

"Katsumi, please look at me." His clone said.

She did so and he removed the faceplate of his armor and looked her in the eyes.

**Remember Naruto, do not break eye contact or the technique will backlash.**

'I know, controlling a clone is not that hard.' The clone then sent a small sliver of void from his dark pupils to hers and secured a connection. She fell into darkness without a single sound.

/

"Where am I?" Katsumi asked as she woke up.

"I caught you with a mind technique based off of the Uchiha genjutsu Tsukuyomi. In here time is meaningless and no one can hear you. You can tell me exactly what you think without anyone learning about it." Naruto looked at her conflicting emotions.

"I don't know what to think. You wouldn't understand!" she said.

"Just try, start with whether you want to become the leader of your father's gang."

"I-I don't even want to call him father. My mother married him after our real father died and he has never treated her well, he only wanted her for her looks and seals. My brothers were brainwashed by his teachings to be loyal little slaves who have even punished mother before on his command, there are so many things I don't like about him. But, he did keep us safe as we grew up. He even did his best to train us kids to be strong. I don't want to be a crime boss, but disobedience is not tolerated in his presence. I don't agree with a lot of the crime we do here, but I can't just stop it or mom will be considered useless for raising a disobedient child."

"Would you like to know what our real goal is?" Naruto asked her.

She looked at him, "Go on and say it."

"I am going to become the head of all crime in this city, and then I am going to crack down on all of the harmful ones and train everyone in it to become my own army. Katsumi, I can save your mother and fix your brothers. When I release this technique answer my question with a yes and you will never have to worry about anything happening for your disobedience to him ever again."

She hugged him and he ended the technique.

/

1 the bugs are imbued with Naruto's chakra as well as the void. They were made from the dead bodies and shuriken with some of Naruto's adaptable blood. Later on the will show special abilities from it.

2 his family hide their eyes for a reason.

Anyways guys, I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. I will try to get some art up for this story on my deviant art. Jdssp

Read and review please.


	6. Chapter 5: August 26th

Hello WORLDLINGS! Wassup my dedicated READERS?! Sorry about the wait, but I have been going through some heavy personal life stuff. Dealing with my mom getting into a carwreck and my bloodbrother nearly killing himself in depression weighs on the mind y'aknow. Both are doing fine now so I don't think there will be any major distractions from next chapter. My poll is now up and running, 15 choices per person and highest will win. Anyways yall, this chapter was fighting me pretty dang hard soooo, yeah. Sorry 'bout the wait once again, I hope you enjoy all the work I am putting into this chapter. Personally I hope it is going to be my best chapter yet, also I am going to put the three year training trip they went on as a different story because it isn't all that important to understand in relation to this storyline too much. It is probably going to be easier for you guys to follow the main storyline if I just continue with it instead of taking 14 chapters of learning and information and OC's with head cannon. Suffice to say, all four now have connections in the world and stories to tell.

Shino has undergone a few '_changes'_ that will affect the story, but it shouldn't be too hard to understand. Hinata has developed an… interesting personality. And Naruto, well, he is a 24 year old in a ten year old body; he is smarter and resourceful as well as a bit crazy. Also, let's just be prepared to see a lot of plots and schemes in this story from here on. Also, all of the rookie nine are in some way related to the void.

The void is another plane of existence where the dead go and the mortal laws lose hold. Also the home of demons angels etc.

Finally, this story is going to leave canon with meetings at the important bits. If that makes sense.

p.s. modern guns do exist, but are not used often due to tradition. There is also the equivalent of our military corps people also that are modernish without helicopters and missiles and trucks. No planes, but there is a form of tank. But they all stay out of the main ninja cities and are not relevant until later.

Thanks to my latest reviewers such as dragon and jorgmungandr, I am grateful for yall's opinions. I hope the rest of yall aren't hiding from my thanks by not reviewing. And, if there is a girl you like that is not in the poll, pm me and I will add them/her if I feel it is possible. Also, some of the girls are non-negotiable or taken so… yeah.

**KYUUBI SPEAKING **

**_Friend speaking_**

'thoughts'

"words"

/

Ages

Naruto, 9

Shino, 9

Hinata, 8

Sasuke, 8

Nik, 21

Itachi, 18

Kiba, 8

Ino, 8

Sakura, 8

Choji, 9

Shikamaru, 8

Pictures of Hinata, shino, and Naruto are on my deviant art profile Jdssp labeled young Hinata: Naruto Shinka, young Naruto, and young Shino: Naruto Shinka.

August 26th 1373 N.E. nine years after the Kyuubi attack.

The trees ran green like foreign blood as a doppelganger sped ahead of his creator; the shadows hugged him as he passed, erasing all tracks and scents he left behind. A final burst of speed led him straight to the shadow of a wall; he ran through it and arrived on the inside intent on accomplishing his mission.

Hiruzen sighed as he looked into his seeing orb. 'So today you return to your home, today you accept the responsibility of your own existence.' The figure leapt through his windowsill and approached him.

" I am glad that you took the time to alert me of your return." Hiruzen stated, slowly standing and meeting the figure.

An orange highlighted dirty blonde child, nine years of age, stared at the Third, black goggles hid his eyes and a black facemask hid his nose and mouth. He dressed in a burnt orange windbreaker unzipped showing a toned chest covered in titanium mesh. Two black lines ran along either side of his shoulders from neck to sleeve. He wore black forearm gloves stylized with a burnt orange skeletal hand and a zipper on the reverse side. Midnight cargo pants were tucked into heavy duty boots that reminded the Hokage of specialized civilian military corps, as much metal as they were leather. Topping out at five foot five inches, he made an impressive sight that would one day grow to be feared and loved. Hiruzen Sarutobi would bet his life on that.

The figure raised his goggles showing a tantalizingly crimson pair of eyes, he then lowered his mask revealing his slightly elongated teeth and whisker marks. "I would have come myself Jiji, but Hinata-chan threatened to draw blood if I left her alone with sensei and Shino. She can't stand their silent conversations. How have you been old man? You seem to have lost even more hair than when I ended up in Taki." Naruto and Hiruzen shared a chuckle at that, a quick hand signal stopped the interference of his Anbu as Naruto came up and hugged him.

"I am quite alright actually; there have been a few dark times while you were gone, and I am glad that you are here. You always found a way to make me smile, but what about you? How have you been, dealing with the world outside the village? I know that there are quite a few rough spots here and there, but I hope you found the good in it as well." Hiruzen watched the expressions that crossed Naruto's face.

In a heavy voice, Naruto replied "Old man, I have seen the darkest sides of humanity during our travels. So, so many dark things lie within the shadows of humanity." His voice jaded a bit, "I have lost and I have gained, but through it all…" he looked directly into the eyes of Hiruzen and continued, "I have seen a light *chuckle* it turns out that there are the brightest flames in the darkest shadows. There is good in even the worst people," 'and bad even in the best' he finished in his head. "many of the friends I have made were in fact dark people to begin with, but I did my best to help them and we grew from the experience."

"You sound like you have had quite the adventure Naruto, I wish I had time to hear it all but I have to finish all of this paperwork in the next half hour or it will double." Hiruzen sighed while sending a hateful glare at the offending substance.

Naruto smiled and said sarcastically, "Yeah, Its too bad that you can't, like, make a copy of yourself and have him do it all for you, huh?" Hiruzen looked at Naruto's clone as it smirked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. His eye twitched slightly as he worked on controlling his temper.

/

Shino looked at Naruto as Hinata basically climbed on him as they walked, "Hinata, would you please stop that?" he asked while pointing out her obviously disorganized conduct. "Were we to be attacked then you would end up hampering our effectiveness by restricting Naruto for at minimum 2 seconds as you disentangle and we could die."

Hinata looked at Shino with a deadpan stare, "Shino, this is not the first time we have had this conversation. I have been back for all of 2 months, I am allowed to cling on my boyfriend after receiving 1 ½ years of training from Pedo-sensei. If you have a problem with that then maybe I should introduce you to Baa-chan's Heavenly Kick of Pain. No?" {0}

Shino shot a pleading, as he could since his eyes mouth and head were covered by his hooded interrogation trenchcoat and signature sunglasses, at Naruto to help him out. Naruto discreetly refused and Shino sweatdropped, looking directly into Hinata's eyes he said "Hinata, that will not be necessary. Also, please refrain from your disrespect of the Sanin. Orichimaru-sensei may have been creepy but he is not a pedo" 'I think.' "Also I think you know what would happen if Tsunade-sama heard you say that about her."

Hinata shivered as a chill ran up her spine. She then ignored Shino and started paying attention to her loving boyfriend Naruto. "Naru-kun you don't mind how clingy I am," he saw the shadow of her hair slightly cover her face, accenting her pale scarlet eyes and maniacal grin. "Right?" her slit pupils flared and became visible at the last word and he shakily answered.

"A-a-absolutely not! I don't mind at all!" Hinata smiled and resumed her piggy back ride on his shoulders while scouting the area with her Byakugan.{1} She then proceeded to straighten the lab coat she wore open over her titanium mesh bra and her white/red leggings.

Nik smiled as he watched the three students he had grown to love, he could even hope that Naruto would actually do it. He believed it.

/

The group arrived in the Hokage's office within the hour and saw a busy hive of Hiruzens running around with paper in their arms. Shino located the original and pointed him out to Nik.

Nik moved towards the Hokage at a permitable pace considering the interference of his clones. They all suddenly placed their paper work on the floor and dispersed allowing the group to reach their creator.

Hinata stood up and hopped off of Naruto's shoulders. The Hokage smiled at the group, "Yes?"

Nik pulled out a packet of paper 3 inches thick. "This is a detailed description of important occurrences during the training trip, the front six pages contain information regarding their skill levels according to the first war standards. Also" he pulled out another sheet of paper, "this is a formal request to adopt Naruto Uzumaki as an Uchiha Ward until such time as he achieves Genin rank and receives his orphan maturance pay. It also contains an official signature that inducts him into the Uchiha will and testament."

The third looked at the packet and sheet before looking at Nik, "I assume Itachi has gotten a hold of you then?"

Nik nodded. "Hokage-sama, I request that you put these three in the first year of academy. They have the skill of Genin, but they need to interact with moderately normal children their age or they run THE RISK."

The old man sat back and puffed on his pipe. "Since it is the first day of school, alright get them to academy thirteen. {2} It is closest to the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds." {3}

"Follow me kids." Nik said as he left the room, Naruto knew where it was but he followed instead of going ahead.

**_Kid, I hope you know this, but you're whipped._**

'I know I am, but only for now. I have a plan for turning the tables.' Naruto grinned inwardly at his constant companion. 'Hey, how's furball 2.0 been doing lately? Haven't heard from her in a while."

**I am doing fine Naruto, although you know I don't like you using that nickname; you should come in sometime soon so we could continue training that demonic body of yours.** Kyuubi teased.

Naruto felt his three tails twitch within the void at the mention of 'Training' with Kyu-chan. {4} 'I don't think that is necessary Kyuubi-chan, I am completely fine without it…'

**Shame that… *sigh* how about you Friend? Do you want to do some '****_training'_**** with me? I could use a good warmup.**

**_yeahhh, you see… I got this stuff to do so… yeah that's a no._**

**Hmmph. You two are no fun… yet.**

'What was that last part?' Naruto asked.

**Oh it was nothing, just a sigh.**

Nik looked behind him at 'his' three kids with a sense of pride over how far they had grown. "Alright you little shits, remember that you are here to enjoy being a child for a few years. Training is being restricted to 9 hours after school, Naruto can only use 1,000 shadow clones, and Hinata has to refrain from using her D.B.B. {5}. And Shino, be sociable around kids your age for once.

The three partners looked at each other and back at their teacher, Naruto said the thought they were all thinking. "What about our skills, how should we display ourselves do you think?"

Nik smiled. "Pretend you came back after the first 4 months of training and that's the level I want you on.

The three collectively groaned, although no one heard Shino other than his hivelings.

Nik opened the academy door and they walked through.

/

Sasuke had been staring out the window for over an hour as he listened to his 'Sensei'. 'Ever since Itachi-nii and Father started training me when I was five, I have always enjoyed the scenery from our training grounds. It was always different, always changing, never repetitive. I can tell that these next four years are going to be difficult to sit through. Itachi-nii finished my academy training in the first six months. No one here can challenge me. I wi-' Sasuke's thoughts stopped in their tracks as the door slammed open and two older kids walked in with a third one, a girl his age. They were dressed oddly, but Sasuke was used to seeing the oddities of high level ninja. He could deal with a wannabe interrogator a young med-nin and a hoodlum street urchin. 'as long as they don't bother me I w-' Sasuke stopped once again before sighing. The hoodlum kid sat right next to him. 'Hey Kami, I DON'T want a pupp-… okay, that was kinda dumb I guess.'

(First laughed as he stopped Sasuke's mother from entering a pet shop by flipping the open sign. "You're welcome kid." He said as he returned to his land.)

"Hello, what is your name?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he presented his fist.

Sasuke stared at him before saying "You know, it is only polite to give your own name when asking for a proper introduction."

"Hehe." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, my manners slip often. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Shinka. What's yours?"

"I am Sasuke of the Uchiha Clan." He then looked at Naruto fist. "What is that for?"

Naruto said "You make your own fist and we bump them together as a sign of respect. Every time men meet fists, they learn a bit more about each other. From strengths to personality, it all lies here."{6}

Sasuke was intrigued by the idea and actually looked at his deskmate for the first time. His crimson irises shimmered with a fleeting shadow, but Sasuke saw no deceit so he touched fists with Naruto. 'Amazing! You can actually feel things like this?!' Sasuke's emotions started to show on his face as Naruto smiled.

"I wasn't lying to you Sasuke, it was all true. Of course you know that now don't you."

Sasuke had felt a wealth of power easily hundreds of times stronger them himself, he had also felt a depth only the veterans of his family had ever shown. For the first time in months, Sasuke gave a genuine smile. 'maybe this guy isn't as bad as I thought. Maybe he is more them just another hoodlum.

If only he knew just how right and just how wrong he was.

/

Sorry for cutting it short, but the next chapter is where the storyline picks up once more.

0 yes they have met and for a time trained with each sannin on their trip other than Naruto who was traveling to each Ninja village and planting the seeds of V in the hearts of the people.

1 remember she has mastered most forms of Jyuuken as well as other Hyuuga techniques, she almost always keeps her Byakugan activated.

2 cities in my author's universe are much larger as well as more modern. In Konoha and many major ninja villages there are usually 20 or more academies. Konoha has 31.

3 the Aburame live in houses as having too many hives around each other is dangerous and can cause fights within the clan, the Hyuuga and Uchiha compounds literally face each other in my story.

4 Yes, yes I did just go there. She is like Yoruichi from bleach. Animal form is masculine human form is female. But in my story she is female either way. No one has ever been able to check so they base male off of her powerful voice.

5 Demonically Blessed Byakugan, is her strongest Bloodline ability. It has a list of abilities that I will type out and post somewhere when I finish researching and modifying bloodlines to fit my head fanon.

6 Chakra is intelligent in my story. It carries its progenitor's will and knowledge. Normal contact between people yields nothing, but the purposeful connection where the most chakra connects allows mingling and information sharing if both parties are willing. It is at most though impressions and glimpses. Naruto wants to build a strong relationship fast so he started off with a super trust exercise. Go big or go home, eh?

Anyways thanks for reading and big thanks to my beta sweatpeaaa for all the help. Chiao.


	7. Chapter 7: the rest

Welcome back my worldlings! I happen to have the next chapter of Naruto's story ready for yall to read. I apologize for splitting last chapter, but I wanted to get it out pretty badly. I have some news! As the poll currently stands the harem girls will include but not be limited to.

Hyuuga Hinata

Yuuhi Kurenai

Mitarashi Anko

Konan

Uchiha Mikoto

Shion

Karin

Inuzuka Hana

Inuzuka Tsume

Haku

Shizune

Tsunade

Ayame

Please note that these are in no way shape or fashion in order of popularity. I took them completely out of order and through them in there. As a side note, the harem choices will narrow with a new poll to choose from the top fifteen in 4 chapters. After that the harem will consist of the top ten or less. There are a few non negotiable ones such as Chiyo, she is not going in the harem. Another one is neji, I am not putting him in as a her. Hanabi may be imported in due to the changes I made in this au. Remember that this story has left canon officially in this chapter. The biggest changes that you will note are modern weapons, sizes of CITIES (They are called villages but are cities with more modern buildings, large populations and some modern inventions. The typical wall still exists, but it has actual offensive capabilities as well) and the extent of criminal organizations.

I have decided to start adding in lore of this world into the authors note from here on, if you don't want to read it don't. It is just a little bit of a bonus for you readers.

V.1 Bestiary of Void beings and Constructs. Pg.45

Angels

It is believed that Angels are the exact opposites of demons by a large majority of the mortal world. This is in fact not true. An Angel and Demon are actually subspecies of the old Terran race. The difference between them is literally where they are born. A Terran born in Makai is a demon. Whereas a Terran born in Heaven is an angel.

An Angel will live indefinitely as long as they have chakra. Their bodies are humanoid and usually posses wings of skin, scales, or feathers. The kind of wing determines their allegiance. A feathered Angel is allied with rebirth. Skin denotes them as allying themselves with the afterlife. Scales represent an attachment to the abyss. The different alliances are usually peaceful but skirmishes do occur.

Unlike their counterparts, angels rarely touch the surface of the mortal world unless persuaded by a soul or the whispers of the Abyss. Their reason for going to the mortal plane varies but the solution is usually to bestow a blessing upon a human who has earned it.

Unlike the demon's curse, a blessed person has a 9 in ten chance of surviving and receive great fortune as well as luck. Sometimes an attack will not do any damage to their bodies. Unfortunately, the one in ten who die do so horribly and are sent to the abyss until they are rescued by an allied demon or angel.

Tips when facing an angel in battle.

1 Do not look at their faces.

2 Do not injure their wings.

3 Do not touch their blood.

4 Do not beg for any mercy.

5 Strike their throats, hands, feet and the back of the head.

6 Do not EVER start the fight; they will never kill in a battle they start…

7 If they have no wings, kill yourself.

The rarest Angels are the wingless and the energy winged variety. The energy winged varieties are so rare that only three sitings have been recorded in 1,000 years. The wingless are the angels who have rejected their own existence, generally mindless; they have cannibalized their wings and feed on souls. They ironically do not notice the presence of demons, even when attacked by one.

Information gathered and written by Jingen Shinto, Head of S.P.W.

I hope you enjoyed that tidbit of information; it is true in relation to my story.

I unfortunately have seen no new reviews since the previous chapter. That kinda sucks but I suppose I may upload too fast for you guys. Tell me, am I a fast uploader? If I had more access to the internet I could upload every three days, but I don't so it comes up when I can get it to… anyways, one more thing. I want you guys to check out Sweetpeaaa, she is my beta and an author of two Naruto stories herself, if you like my story. Please look at hers. Thanx for reading and don't forget to review… again.

/

'The trees are swaying much more than they should,' Sasuke observed. Looking around at the others in the class he noticed detail after detail that was not quite right. A missing hairclip here, one inch of hair there, the amount of pencils on Iruka-sensei's desk, the spread of Chouji's chair legs, Shikamaru's earring was too high. 'Genjutsu! But when? How! … Through touch, when he bumped fists with me, wow Naruto, wow. To be so talented that I haven't realized it until now? Amazing.' Sasuke looked directly at Naruto's figure and saw not one detail out of place, Naruto then smiled at him and raised a fist.

"Have you learned anything about paying attention in class Sasuke?" The blondish haired {1} boy smirked as Sasuke laughed.

"You got me pretty good; let's see you deal with mine.**Tsukuyomi**{2} " Sasuke whispered as he touched fists with Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he was drawn into _Sasuke's_ technique.

/

They appeared in the red and black sky of Tsukuyomi. Sasuke laughed as Naruto crossed his arms and pouted at him.

"No fair! You didn't say we could use techniques like this!" Naruto shouted at him.

'Wait, what?' "What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked seriously. "This is an Uchiha eye technique. What do you have that could possibly match it? In here I am Kami. I can do anything I wish." He proved his point by waving a hand and causing lush grass to spring up all around the world with trees and forests following suit.

Naruto smiled as he dropped from an invisible ledge down to the ground. He looked at Sasuke, pointed at him and then the ground and amazingly Sasuke followed the command. Against his will. At great speeds. In lots of pain.

"What the hell?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw the plants turn from lush green to a sickly brown before withering into dust. The dust then rose up, black as the shadow of man and leapt behind Naruto building him a throne. The rest of the world followed suit building a castle around them made of black, obsidian, stone. "How the?! How are you doing this?!"

Naruto smiled and waved his hand, a throne rose in front of him and Sasuke sat on it. "You are not the only person who has an extraordinary bloodline Sasuke, I have one that trumps most others much like your Sharingan can. Its name is Shinka bodipawā dorobō. In short, I evolve when presented with an obstacle I cannot overcome Sasuke. Believe it or not I have already been introduced to this technique before, I believe you know a man named Nikouls?"

"Wow. That is an amazing bloodline, and yeah he is my uncle, well actually my cousin but he is 21 so I call him uncle. Was he the one who used it on you?" Sasuke asked in slight jealousy. 'Uncle was always too busy to spar with me before he left. How did Naruto get to?'

"Yes, he did indeed. He actually gave me quite a few tips about it due to the power I posses." Naruto smiled as Sasuke leaned forward.

"What power interested him so?" he asked.

Naruto laughed coldly. "You are aware of the Kyuubi's curse, right?" Sasuke shook his head no. "Well that surprises me. Basically, every child who was born since the attack was cursed, many died and those who remain living bear the curse of the void. Civilian children are largely unaffected, but those like you and the heirs in our class. You all have the second highest level of curse. The curse of Morph. Change. You gained a changed Sharingan from birth, the moment you awakened it, you have progressed faster than anyone other than your brother and your uncle, have you not?"

Sasuke just listened as Naruto spoke. When he was questioned he asked, "How do you know all of this? Why did my Uncle take notice of you and not me or some other cursed child?"

Naruto's smile dropped visibly as he sighed. "Sasuke, my particular curse is the strongest of all. Shinka. Evolution. I am constantly adapting; my strength equals that which I survive. I have the demon's own chakra running through my veins due to the power of my curse. The Kyuubi avenged it's loss, though it was not defeated quite how most think it was. It still was, in its last moments in our realm. It cursed my parents with such strength that it flowed into me. The killing intent and chakra that slew them, cursed me. And in the end of it all, I was left alone. I had no parents. I had no family. Until three years ago. Your uncle gave me two friends in himself and your brother. He then taught me and two others due to the effect my curse had on them. It forcibly triggered theirs and advanced them to almost my level. It gave them power at the cost of pain, but I am now great friends with Shino and apparently, Hinata believes she is my girlfriend."

"Eww. You have a GIRLfriend?!" Sasuke yelled while scooting away from Naruto…

'Really? I guess he is still eight. He doesn't like girls yet.'

Then Sasuke laughed. "I'm just kidding. Father's classes made me grow past that. But how does your power work Naruto?"

"The demon's chakra is in every cell of my body. My bloodline ironically makes me the closest thing to a demon that a human could be. A demon can be hurt greatly and the damaged area will be harder to repeat upon healing. A demon can heal faster by ingesting flesh and blood. Eventually a demon can manifest the required nutrients with chakra giving them the power of regeneration. Finally, a demon can integrate its biology with the D.N.A. of others and obtain properties of the owner. These are the greatest tools of a demon. My bloodline is similar in that I can do this." He raised his arm and a bone slid out of his arm, passing through the skin with no sound. "I still have a bone there because I recreated it with my chakra. It also allows me to do this." He then cut himself where his bone came from and showed there was no bleeding. "If I concentrate, I can prevent my body from bleeding by rerouting my blood canals. It is hard so I can't do it in battle but, it is still useful. Finally it allows me to do this." Naruto then flared his arms to the side as he screamed. Grabbing on to the air, he pulled and the world started crinkling. Land folded and the sun eclipsed itself, with a final twist and pull the world was ripped apart and they fell into the darkness.

/

Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Chouji, Kiba, and Ino were all staring at the pulse of power they had felt emanate from Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto opened his eyes first and cracked his neck. Sasuke soon followed his actions before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oww" he said.

Shikamaru shook his head and put his music in as he placed his head on the desk. Shino and Hinata both recognized the feel of the pulse as Void chakra and took note of the others who felt it.

'I didn't say too much; did I you guys?'

**Naruto-kun, yes you did tell him too much. But, he won't understand some of it till he is old enough that it wouldn't matter. **

**_Yeah, "Naruto-kun", but you kept the fact you plan to take over the world a secret._**

'Did I really? So you didn't see me corrupt the lush world he built and build a throne for him and me from the ashes inside a voidstone castle… okay then' Naruto directed his attention back to Sasuke as he spoke to him.

"What did you just do!?" he hissed in a whispery voice. "How did you break Tsukuyomi?! Onl-"

"y a Sharingan user of equal or greater power can do that? No I did not read your mind. I learned that against Nik-sensei. I told you I am special, my powers let me adapt to it. You are much weaker than Nik so I could beat you pretty easily. It still hurts but it is not that bad." Naruto smirked as Sasuke continued rubbing his headache away.

**Good call not telling him about what Orichimaru did to you.**

'Thanks Kyuubi-chan.' He thought to her.

All conversation stopped though when the bell rang. "Alright class, LUNCH TIME! Be back in ONE HOUR." Iruka yelled as he left the classroom.

Naruto gathered up Hinata and Shino and they went to Naruto's house in the Forest of Death.

/

"What do you two think of the academy?" Naruto asked his best friends.

"I really liked it Naruto-kun. It was boring, but the people are nice! I kinda made friends with this shy girl named Sakura and a loudmouth named Ino. They both have a small crush on Sasuke, as long as they leave you be though I don't care. Also, there is a boy named Chouji. I think he could be a team leader for V. He has many of the prerequisites already met. A personal morals, a want to change his Clan's reputation, a high intelligence, and he is braver than most seem to think. The downsides though are his laziness and his obesity." Hinata looked pleased with her answer as Naruto smiled in response.

"Before I answer, my Hivelings are hungry Naruto. Please retrieve some meat for them." Shino removed his cloak, showing an exoskeletal body his insects then swarmed from it as Naruto opened a void on the ceiling and a couple of bodies fell out. In a matter of seconds the pile halved repeatedly until only his bugs remained. They then crawled back inside of Shino and he placed his clothing back on. "Also, some for me?" a basket of eggs and a sandwich rose beside him. He proceeded to eat them as he talked. "Thank you for the food Naruto."

"No problem, it was yours to begin with." Naruto answered.

"I think that there is another who currently possesses the qualities necessary in a V squad leader. Shikamaru Nara is a genius according to his entry exam. His I.Q. is 279 and shows the capability to grow like his father's according to the report I read. He also has the wish for change in the whole of the Leaf instead of just his clan. He appears to have knowledge of the Void due to his family's Kageton jutsu. The down sides of him are his laziness and the refusal of his curse. According to the document, he is written up as unfit for duty due to mental rejection of reality at times. He sometimes snaps into a trance that even Yamanaka cannot break. I believe it has to do with why he wears headphones and listens to music while shutting his eyes. I think his shadow may be one with the void and his mind keeps getting pulled into it. If this is the case then I believe we should help anchor him here as a sign of goodwill and in hopes he will join us for freeing him of his trances." Then Shino placed the shells within his coat and a loud series of cracking and crushing sprung forth violently as his Hivelings harvested the calcium and zinc in the eggshells.

Naruto chewed on an arm as Hinata ate a salad of ivy, dandelion roots, thistle shoots, briarnestle leaves, and a bit of lettuce. "I propose we take Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Chouji under our arms and lead them into the life of a V. all for my proposal say AYE!"

A unanimous vote was cast and they headed back to academy thirteen. Right as the attendance bell rang, Naruto arrived with Hinata and Shino. They each sat in the seat next to their targets and worked their magic.

/

Three hours later, Naruto and Sasuke ended up as sparring partners in the taijutsu lesson. Naruto made a half hand seal behind his back and quintupled the Chakra flowing through his restriction seals as well as his weight seals. Sasuke activated his fully matured Sharingan.

The two rushed each other at a speed easily five times faster than a normal civilian's children. Naruto initiated the fight with a low kick. Sasuke backstepped from it and tried a downwards kick that Naruto deflected with an arm throwing Sasuke of balance. Naruto punched Sasuke in the diaphragm, but it barely affected the boy. Sasuke then anticipated Naruto's next move and ducked while intercepting Naruto's kick with his own and spinning him to the ground. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's leg as he fell and twisted in a way where he had Sasuke in a head, arm, and leg lock with his remaining arm pinned beneath him. Iruka then stopped the fight declaring Naruto as the winner.

Naruto helped Sasuke up and they both smiled. "That was a good fight Naruto, thanks. But what style were you using? I have studied up on 13 different styles of Taijutsu with Itachi-ni and only two of your moves were similar to them. That last one was completely unlike any I've seen."

"Well if you had seen my style before then I would be surprised. The style I used was the Uzumaki clan Taijutsu style Swirling fist. It is intended to use the momentum of you and your enemies to never stop moving. It is a real killer on the lungs though because you rarely get the chance to take a breath against powerful opponents."

"That sounds like a really useful style. But you totally destroyed me even with my Sharingan, HOW?" Sasuke asked.

"Your clan's style, the interceptor fist, is based off of halting your opponent's momentum and devastating hits. You do this because your Sharingan can't read an opponent's moves well when he is already moving. As he moves from a standstill, you can see each muscle contract or relax and predict what they will do. Against a high momentum opponent, you have to deal with physics and gravity to determine how they will move since their bodies are affected by inertia and Gforces." Naruto answered as he watched a match between a civilian child and Shino.

"… I only understood like 4 things you just said. But, the reason is I lost is that the Sharingan can't read your moves when you have high momentum due to physics and since your style utilizes both of ours, I was unable to halt yours?" Sasuke asked, summing up Naruto's little speech in two sentences.

"Pretty much… yeah." Naruto said as he watched Shino place his opponent on his back and walked to the edge of the ring and placing him down, winning through ring out.

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Are the two kids who walked in to class with you on our level?" he asked.

"Yes, they are right at you level right now." Naruto answered.

"Would you guys like to head over to the Uchiha compound and train after school? No one my age can keep up with me at home." Sasuke asked nicely.

Naruto dealt with his surprise at Sasuke's nicety rather quickly. He looked at Hinata and Shino before saying. "Sorry Sasuke, Shino and Hinata will be busy dealing with their clans today. But I can." Naruto held in a snicker. 'I wonder how much fun it will be to see the look on his face when he learns I am officially an Uchiha.' He thought to himself.

**Not as funny as the look on Iruka's face when he tries to get out of his seat.** Kyuubi-chan added.

**_Speaking of the devil…_**

#eye twitch# "WHO GLUED MY CHAIR!?" Iruka stood up and his chair followed him.

The whole class fell silent aside from Hinata's face palm and Naruto's giggling. "YOU!" Iruka pointed directly at Naruto. "FOLLOW ME!" he marched out the door and Naruto followed him.

"Where are we going Sensei?" Naruto asked once his chuckling stopped.

"To the disciplinary hall you troublemaker." Iruka said as he waddled in front of him.

"You know that all you have to do is push some chakra into it and it will stop, right?" Naruto asked while pointing at the chair.

Iruka pointed at the chair, "This was done with a seal?" Naruto nodded. Iruka followed his advice and channeled chakra to the seal under him. The chair fell and Iruka looked at the seal that dissolved almost immediately. "You are only nine years old, how do you know a seal this complex or Fuinjutsu period?"

"Iruka-sensei, I am an Uzumaki. Our clan taught Jiraiya and the Fourth everything that they know. Please don't take the prank too hard, I won't be doing all that many of them towards you. I just wanted to establish a reputation as the class clown to help hide my skills from the girls." Doing a comical right left right, he whispered "I don't want any fan girls; Hinata-Chan would murder them."

Iruka smiled down at the orphan, "I understand, but tell me how to undo the prank BEFORE I DRAG YOU HALFWAY ACROSS THE SCHOOL! From now on."

Naruto gave a quick salute as he faded away. #Eyetwitch#

Sasuke watched as Iruka left the classroom without Naruto he looked back at Naruto and Naruto pointed at his eyes. Turning them off he saw Naruto disappear. He smiled and placed a sound genjutsu on them both. "Are you seriously looking to get in trouble? When he realizes that was a genjutsu, he isn't going to appreciate that."

Naruto placed his feet on the table, "Truthfully, No. but I do want to foster a bond with him. Laughing is a great way to do it. You should be friends with him too. If nothing else it could be an actual challenge for you at this academy. I know you have practical and theoretical down most likely, you are an Uchiha. So I think you should work on accomplishing goals not learning related like, befriend the teacher. Successfully prank the whole class. Stuff like that; I know I will be doing so."

Sasuke laughed a little, "You are an oddly intelligent kid for a non-Uchiha. I like that idea. How about we up the stakes though? We go for the same goal and the loser owes the winner one undeniable favor. How does that sound?" he asked.

Naruto smirked as he reached out his hand while disabling his invisibility as a copy of him sat in his seat. "Alright, deal. And I am an Uzumaki, what do you expect me to have. No brains and all brawns? We are Fuinjutsu masters, give me some credit."

Iruka walked back into class right as the bell rang, "*SIGH* Alright kids, dismissed till tomorrow."

Naruto left the classroom and let Sasuke lead the way towards the Uchiha district.

/

As they were walking, they noticed they had a tail. Naruto whispered, "Do you feel that?"

Sasuke nodded, "What should we do about it? I don't have any jutsu for takedowns yet except for Tsukuyomi. And my range isn't far enough for that."

Naruto said, "Follow my lead, I have an idea." He then walked towards the red-light district and towards his old apartment.

Sasuke watched as the streets became less populated and the roads less cared for, people started staring at him like he was an oddity. He also noticed that Naruto had a distinctly slumped posture. Like he was extremely bored, a look from him said he should copy it. Doing so he saw that the guy who was looking at him started going about his own business.

Naruto then opened a door and motioned for Sasuke to enter with a nod. Doing so he saw an apartment layered in dust. "Where are we?"

"This is my apartment, when I left I bought out the entire complex. We are waiting for our tail to sh-" he stopped as he saw a figure in one of the doorways. "Come out, I know you are there."

Out of the shadows stepped a man with short hair, black clothes, and a odd weapon on his back. "I have received orders to deliver this to you, Naruto Uzumaki." The man removed a box from a storage seal on his hand.

Naruto grabbed it and the man left via shunshin.

"Are you going to open the box?" Sasuke asked, he leaned towards it and saw it had no wrapping or coloration aside from black.

Naruto looked at the package and lifted the lid. "Hohoo, hello there darling." He whispered in awe.

Sasuke looked at the item and saw an object that reminded him of an L. "What is that thing?"

Naruto grinned as wide as he could, "It is a weapon. When we get to your house I want to try it out."

Sasuke shuddered as they left. Naruto's tone of voice was not a reassuring one.

/

"How has my daughter fared Ghost-san? Did you follow through on your promise?"

Naruto's clone tapped Hinata's back twice and she stepped forward. "I have learned much under his care Father. If you wish, we could spar and I could show you what I have learned."

Hiashi nodded, "Let me call for your mother and sisters." He then gave the instructions to the branch member standing by him.

15 minutes later, Hinata and her father stood in patch of dirt 40 feet in diameter. A branch member stood with them to begin the match. Hinata's mother was holding a young toddler and an eight year old girl sat beside her with a boy standing behind them. Naruto was watching in a tree, Hinata hardened her features and looked at Hiashi. "Father, do not hold back. I am fully capable of defending myself."

Hiashi smiled and nodded. The branch member started the match and he rushed her.

Hinata ducked his first palmstrike, her hand rose and deflected his second. In his guard, she went for a palmstrike but he pivoted behind her. She was hit in the shoulder before escaping his attack.

Hiashi smiled as he watched his daughter's form and fluidity, she was currently showing skill of Neji's level. He decided to press her for more and ran at her.

Hinata dodged his attacks one after another until he started overwhelming her. On the edge of the match area she dropped to the floor and punched the ground with her fist, sending Hiashi back many feet with a wave of chakra.

'What was that?!' Hiashi thought in surprise.

Hinata smiled at her father's surprise. "I call that move _heavenly shockwave_ Father. Instead of spinning like Kaiten, I stand completely still and force my chakra out. It uses much less chakra than Kaiten and is easier to learn."

Hiashi smiled as he asked "Have you made many techniques like this?" Hinata nodded. "Then please show me."

Hinata placed her hands in ram seal as she focused her chakra. When she separated her hands, a violet glow appeared visibly to anyone's eyes. "I based this technique off of Chakra Scalpels. Round 2?"

Hiashi covered his body in blue chakra and nodded before approaching her. She lashed out in a non Jyuuken knifehand to his throat, he deflected it and struck three tenketsu on her wrist, disabling her technique on that hand. To his surprise though, she hit his wrist and he lost all feeling from the strike to his fingertips.

"My technique blocks the entire area it hits Father, blocking all chakra flow past it. It also damages nerves and blood capillaries." Hinata smirked as she jumped back and placed her hands in the ram seal once again. Her chakra then formed from a simple triangular shape, to a refined knife which she threw from hand to hand. "Get ready." She said as a knife appeared between each finger and she raised her arms.

Hiashi dodged the first four, but he was nicked on the ear by one of the next four. He saw that she had already prepared another set and was throwing them. He laced his hands in chakra and dispersed them. "You will have to do better than that Hinata." He goaded, 'I wonder how she will do under stress.' He thought as he sped up his movements and struck her second hand, disabling it as well. 'Disappointing, I thought she would at least challenge me.'

Hinata smirked as Hiashi finished turning and she was in his blind spot. Her wrists flared violet and spread down her hands. She raised a single finger and a violet ball could be seen on it. She attacked Hiashi and had her hand in his hair and her finger stopped just short of his back, it hovered right behind the heart. "I win?" she asked.

Hiashi forfeited. Turning to look at his daughter, he saw her mother applaud and Neji leave. "I struck your wrists. How did you use chakra?"

Hinata showed him the violet ball and said. "I have a special ability father. I can control any chakra I come into contact with. This ball is the combined chakra of you and me. It is my ultimate attack because it can not only injure a tenketsu, it prevents it from healing by using my enemies own chakra to constantly attack the tenketsu. I have named it _Violet Poison_."

Hiashi looked at his daughter in shock as pride welled from deep within himself. Naruto approached the man and made his mask smile. "I see you have trained her well. But you are not truly a ghost, are you? What can I do to repay you for this service?"

Naruto did a quick transformation to look like N and removed his mask and cloak. A bit of chakra to his throat disguised his voice as he spoke. "That is quite true; I hope you took care of those responsible for the attempted assassination of your wife. Also, I thought you only had two daughters, who is the older one over there. And the boy, who was he?"

Hiashi sighed, "The responsible culprits were the Hyuuga council lead by my father, they thought she was too weak to be my wife and bear me a second child. In the capture, one of them ended up killing my identical twin brother, Hizashi. For their crimes they were executed. The girl is Hanabi and the boy Neji. They were his children and I took them in so that the new council would not brand them with our seal. It was the least I could do. But, what do you wish for your services? Money?"

N smiled. "A favor, one irrevocable favor for saving your wife. And one for training your daughter. The favors are non-negotiable."

Hiashi nodded. "Only two."

N grinned and left.

/

"Father." Shino said.

"Son." His father replied. They were standing in front of the door to their house. "Come in."

Shino followed his father inside his house. "Do you wish to see the fruits of my training?"

His father nodded and Shino released his entire hive except his queen. "Your hive has grown, what level is your connection?"

"That is a hard question father. My hive is completely under control at all times, but they do not think of me as their host or even their brother like a Master level connection would. They consider me their father." Shino said as he started removing his interrogation clothing. His hair fell to his shoulders and was alternating black and green. He removed his glasses and his eyes showed green sclera with no iris or pupil. His body was well muscled and protected by black exoskeleton.

"What happened to you changed more than just your hive, didn't it?" His father asked.

"Yes, three days after I left it happened. My hive had grown and was creating more room and I suddenly collapsed to the ground. They then covered me in a chrysalis of this black exoskeleton. They secreted it from their spinnerets and enclosed me in it. Over the course of a month, they tunneled through me and drained chakra from the surroundings. By the end of it, I looked like this. {3} My hive has also grown an unbelievable ability." One of his hivelings approached him and he fed chakra into it. It then grew while shifting and in front of them both was a young kid about Shino's age.

The kid was dressed in silver shorts and white a white shirt with Shino's hair style. He looked at Shino's Father and said, "Hey, sup gramps?" {4}

/

"Naruto, I don't think this is a good idea." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I know how to use one of these. I had one about a year ago, but it was broken in a fight." Naruto responded.

Sasuke gave up on the issue and Naruto smiled. He looked at Naruto's weapon, "What is that anyways?" he asked.

"It is called a handgun Sasuke. It is a beautiful weapon that causes a lot of damage. This particular one is a special one though. Only a person who can reinforce their arms with chakra can withstand its kick. Watch." Naruto lifted the gun and placed in a clip. Flipping the safety, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a kunai. He threw the kunai at a nearby tree and it stuck two inches. Lifting the gun, he aimed and shot with one hand and the bulletcreated a hole in the tree 1 inch in diameter.

Sasuke looked in shock at how something so quiet {5} was so destructive. Once he regained his voice, the first thing he said was, "Can I get one too?"

/

1 narutos hair is a burnt orange and gold coloring.

2 it is a technique any can use with Sharingan. It is unbreakable when used by Mangekyou.

3 his skin pores secrete the same silk his hivelings do. He can remove it and show skin id he wants.

4 his hivelings are demons. They can shapeshift with enough chakra.

5 his gun has a silencer. No, not every ninja will start getting guns. Only the intelligent/rich ones will. Make no mistake, my Naruto fits both. Anyways, please review.


End file.
